The War Over Hermione
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: AU/OOC: Its been almost 3 years since Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball thus starting their relationship and Ron is tired of hiding his feelings. It should be him on her arm. Not the bloody Boy Who Gets Everything. He just cant take it anymore. Will he tell Hermione how he feels? And does Hermione and Harry have some secrets of their own? RW/HG/HP DM/GW PLEASE R&R Complete:)
1. Chapter 1:The Boy Who Wins

Welcome to The War Over Hermione!

This may have been done. Maybe not. I haven't seen this in any Romione nor dreaded Harmione stories. This will be sweet and a lot shorter than the others. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter nor the characters. Queen Rowling owns them. The plot however is all mine. Wish Ron Weasley could be too, but hey it is what it is lol.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Wins

 _December 1994_

The Yule Ball. Also known as The Date Race. Or at least that is what it seemed like to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They had waited til the almost last minute to find dates for themselves. After the humiliation Ron suffered from having the nerve to ask Fleur Delacour, and the painful rejection Harry endured from hearing Cho Chang say she had already been asked, the boys had started to look around for last resort choices.

"Do you think Hermione is going with anyone?" asked Ron as he watched Hermione do her homework from afar.

"Dunno. She hasn't mentioned anything. Maybe she isn't going." said Harry now turning his eyes to Hermione.

Ron sat and thought. Since the time that he had burps slugs for Hermione in 2nd year he had started to be aware that he felt a little bit more than friendship for his best female friend. It began to grow from a small crush to full on liking after the huge argument that they had during their 3rd year when he realized he actually missed her company. And the fact that she had came to visit The Burrow and loved it during the summer before their 4th year had made it clear in Ron's mind that he wasn't going to lose these feelings he had developed for her. He just didn't know what to do with them.

He had thought about asking her ages ago when the Yule Ball was first announced but every time he felt he had the opportunity, he froze and either would cause a row, or shut down entirely. And with that embarrassing moment with Fleur, it had really gotten him down about asking her.

"Maybe I should-" started Ron

"I think I'll ask her." interrupted Harry pulling Ron out of his thoughts quickly like a record had scratched.

"I'm sorry what" he asked his friend certain he had heard him wrong.

"I said I think I'll ask her. I mean what harm could it do? She is one of my best mates."

' _YEAH BUT I WAS GOING TO ASK HER YOU BLOODY PRAT!'_ screamed Ron in his mind.

"Ummmmm yeah. I mean I guess..." said Ron low. He was hoping that Harry would pull the ridiculous thought out of his head. He had to think of something to convince him that he was making the wrong decision.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Harry.

"Why ask Hermione? Don't you want an actual date date and not a friend date? Wouldn't it be awkward snogging your friend?" asked Ron praying that Harry would find it awkward.

Harry looked over at Hermione and thought for a second. "I mean she has gotten really pretty. Especially since she shrunk her teeth. I don't think it would come to that, but if it did I don't think I would mind snogging Hermione."

' _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'_ screamed Ron in his head.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry had already jumped up and walked over to Hermione. Ron watched in horror as Harry spoke to Hermione, her face changing from wonder, to confusion, to blushing, and finally to agreeance as she nodded her head.

Ron felt like yanking all of his red hair of out his head. What the hell was that?! How could Harry do this to him? He had to have known how he felt about Hermione. Didn't he? No. There was no way he knew, so he knew so he couldn't very well say Harry stole his girl.

Harry walked back over to Ron with a big smile on his face. "Well I got my date. Now all we have to do is find you one, mate." said Harry patting Ron on the back.

"So...so she said yes?" asked Ron, knowing the answer.

"Of course. You saw. She looked excited. I'm excited. I can't wait." said a growing cheerful Harry, as he dismissed himself and went up to the boys dorm.

"Yeah...well...that's great mate." said Ron, with a forced smile. Inside, he was fuming. Why, why, why didn't he ask her when he had the bloody chance? Surely he didn't think that no one at all would ask her. Hermione was gorgeous and sweet. Who wouldn't want to go with her?

Ron sat there and tried his best not to show his emotions. But of course the object of his affection could see right through him every time.

"Ron? Is something the matter?" asked Hermione sitting beside him.

Ron looked up into Hermione's chocolate frog brown eyes. Every time he would look into her eyes, he felt like she could see into his very soul, and it would both thrill and scare him at the same time.

"I'm fine Mione, just fine." said Ron in a low voice.

"Oh..."said Hermione knowing that Ron was completely lying, but didn't want to push him any further. "So...have you found a date to the ball yet? Harry just asked me. Came out of nowhere. Would have never expected that."

'Oh god, someone just petrify me right now.' said Ron in his head.

"Yeah. He had talked about it. Congrats to you two." said Ron giving Hermione a grin.

"Are...are you okay with that?" asked Hermione, fidgeting with her skirt and biting her lip. Ron loved it when she did that

' _NO I AM NOT OKAY WITH THAT! BREAK IT OFF AND GO WITH ME!'_

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno...I'm glad you're okay with it though. I guess I'll see you later. I have to go turn some books back in." said Hermione, giving Ron's shoulder a squeeze then gathering her things up and leaving the tower.

Ron got up and started pacing back and forth feeling very frustrated. Thankfully, he was the only one left in the common room, so he was alone with his thoughts. He tried to find a silver lining in the whole situation. Maybe Hermione would change her mind. Maybe at the ball, Harry would step on Hermione's foot, and make her so mad, she would leave Harry and come to him. Maybe, even though she was Harry's date, she would still dance with him.

Maybe this whole ordeal will be nothing at all.

Too bad all his maybes never happened.


	2. Chapter 2:The Boy Who Loved Her First

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Loved Her First

 _July 1997  
_  
"Come down here Ron dear, Hermione should be here any minute." yelled Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum." said Ron as he popped his head out of the bathroom, where he was trying to do something with his hair. He had decided to grow it out a little bit trying to see if he could get it to the length that he had it in 4th year before his mum would start complaining. He liked it that long. He also knew that Hermione liked it that long too.

Not that it truly mattered. She probably wouldn't notice a thing. She hardly ever did those days.

After he decided his hair was the way he wanted it, he ran downstairs and smack into a just flooed in Hermione Granger, knocking her onto the floor.

"Oh damn Mione, I'm so sorry." said Ron holding out his hand as she grabbed it and pulled her up.

"It's okay. I'm used to you being too quick on your feet." said Hermione brushing off her dress and crashing into Ron for a hug.

Ron wrapped his arms around her, trying his best not to concentrate on the fact that she smelled like the honeysuckle bush growing in his backyard, which was making him dizzy. He tried not to concentrate that her well developed breasts were showing, and were now pressed against his chest. He also tried his best not to concentrate on the fact that he didn't want to let her go.

When he did realize he had held her for a few seconds too long, he let go of her. Hermione beamed up at him.

"Wow Ron. I only saw you two weeks ago, and already you have grown another couple of inches. Soon I'm going to have to stand on a ladder to speak to you." she joked.

Ron laughed. "Yeah. I'll be able to tell if it's raining before you will soon enough."

Hermione laughed. "Ooh and you're growing out your hair again. I've always liked long hair on you"

 _'She noticed!'_ cheered Ron in his head.

"Yeah. It's an experiment really. Trying to see when Mum will reach her breaking point with it. But I like it... like this too." said Ron slowly, as he noticed Hermione running her fingers through his hair.

 _'Shit this feels good...'_ he said in his head.

Hermione soon realized what she was doing to him, so she stopped. She smiled and started greeting everybody else in the room, and then was whisked away by Ginny Weasley for some much needed girl talk.

Ron watched as Ginny and Hermione ran up to Ginny's room. He went and sat down on the couch. He started to think about how the summer would potentially play out. Harry wouldn't be here until the day before his birthday, meaning that Ron would have Hermione all to himself for another 3 weeks. Not that it really meant anything. She was, after all, Harry's girlfriend. So what would being alone with Hermione for 3 weeks prove?

Ron sighed. Already he was feeling tortured by her presence and she had only been there for a good 10 minutes, if that. He reflected on the past two years since that bloody Yule Ball. That was the night Harry and Hermione started dating. The night that he lost the girl he loved to his best fucking friend.

He watched as Harry and Hermione almost couldn't keep their hands off each other. He almost gagged the first time he caught them snogging. Took him forever to get that image out of his head. Hermione had sensed that he didn't want to see all that, so she had told Harry to keep it to a minimum when Ron was around, even though a lot of times Harry didn't seem to listen and of course, Hermione would give in.

5th year was even worse. He would end up the third wheel on Hogsmeade visits and of course the holidays were lonely, as Harry would go to Hermione's for that.

And the day that Harry told Hermione that he loved her tore him up inside. Harry loved Hermione? Never. Not as much as he loved her. He couldn't even compare. How dare he even tell her that. Especially right in front of him. The only thing that kept Ron from blowing up at the both of them was the fact that Hermione didn't say it back. Matter of fact, she told him thank you. That perked Ron right on up.

He thought about maybe this summer telling Hermione how he felt and seeing what would happen. But he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Hermione was his best female friend, and as much as he loved her, he loved their friendship even more and he didn't want to lose that with his awkward feelings.

But that was the thing. His feelings was eating him up inside. They were dying to be told, dying to be heard. They were tired of being hidden. He had hoped that they would just go away and leave him, but he knew for a fact that it wouldn't happen. Hermione had became his everything. The first person he thought of in the morning and the last person on his mind before he went to sleep. His sweet dreams as well as his nightmares always had Hermione in them in some way, shape, or form. He couldn't escape her, and he knew that he didn't want to.

* * *

Hermione sat on Ginny's beanbag chair in the middle of Ginny's room. She felt more at home there than even her own house.

"Merlin, it feels good to be back" said Hermione, watching Ginny brush her auburn hair.

"It's good to have you here. I'm tired of being surrounded by testosterone all day every day. Especially with Ron." said Ginny.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Hermione, sounding concerned.

"Oh...nothing major. He just seems extra broody lately. Like he needs a girlfriend or something."

 _'A girlfriend? Never! He can't have a girlfriend!_ ' said Hermione in her head.

"Ron with a girlfriend? No. I can't see it."

"Why not?" asked Ginny suspiciously. "Do you think Ron can't get one?"

"No no, nothing like that. I just would have to screen her and make sure she was okay. I haven't met a girl good enough for Ron in my eyes." said Hermione.

Ginny looked at Hermione knowingly. For a while she had sensed that even though Harry and Hermione were dating, Hermione was harboring some feelings for her brother. She wouldn't be surprised if she did. Sometimes it seemed that she was closer to him than Harry, and frankly Ginny thought that Ron and Hermione were better suited for each other. Ron brought out Hermione's fun side. She laughed more when she was around Ron.

"You're right, of course. Although, I have found one. But she's already spoken for." said Ginny winking at Hermione.

Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's head and laughed. She knew exactly what Ginny meant.

But she couldn't tell anybody that sometimes she thought the same thing. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Who Rides Brooms

Chapter 3: The Boy Who Rides Brooms

Hermione had been at The Burrow for a week, and already Ron and her had gotten into their regular routine of rowing, icing each other out, and then making up. They had been doing this since the day they met and it wasn't going to change any time soon.

Fred and George would tease Ron, saying it was a weird form of foreplay for the two of them. Foreplay? Yeah right. You would have to be with the person to do that.

When they weren't rowing, Ron and Hermione genuinely got along very well. Ron loved to beat her in chess, while Hermione would read books to him and he would pretend not to be interested, even though he hung on every word that came out of her mouth. They would go swimming in the Weasley's lake, Hermione would watch as the twins, Ron, and Ginny would play Quidditch and they would have picnics under the apple tree in the Weasley's yard.

One day Ron got the bright idea of getting Hermione close to him without her noticing. Though he knew it would take a lot of convincing; as Hermione didn't like heights.

"Mione? Care for a broom ride?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "You already know the answer to that, Ronald Weasley."

"Come on Hermione, ride the broom with me." pleaded Ron.

"With you? I don't think so. You might drop me." said Hermione, smiling.

"You know I would never do that. Come on, one ride? Promise I'll hold onto you. You won't fall." assured Ron, with a grin.

Hermione looked at Ron. She studied his face, his gorgeous, rugged face ('snap out of it Hermione') to see if she could find a lie within it. She saw none.

"Okay fine. But not too high. And not too fast." said Hermione nervously.

Ron smiled as he mounted the broom. He patted the space in front of him for Hermione to sit. Hermione hesitated, but sat in front of him.

"Now scoot back into me. Let your back touch my chest." said Ron.

Hermione blushed as she scooted back until she found herself fitting perfectly into Ron.

"I'm going to hold onto you with one hand, and steer with the other. I need you to hold onto the broom as well tightly, okay?"said Ron slowly.

"O...okay. I got it." said Hermione nervously.

Hermione lifted up her legs so Ron could kick off. They started ascending higher and higher. Hermione closed her eyes tight as Ron began to fly in small circles around The Burrow.

"Open your eyes" whispered Ron, his breath on her ear sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked out. She could see the lake, Ron and Ginny's treehouse, some of the town that was near The Burrow, and a beautiful field of flowers.

"Wow...its really beautiful up here." said Hermione backing further into Ron.

"Yeah. See? No reason to be scared. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." said Ron.

"You wouldn't?" whispered Hermione.

"Never." whispered Ron back.

Hermione blushed as she turned her head to look at Ron. "So Harry will be here in a couple days."

 _'Moment ruined.'_ said Ron in his head.

"Yeah he is. You looking forward to seeing him?" asked Ron

"Yes I am. It'll be good for him to be away from his horrid relatives." said Hermione with a look of disgust.

Ron did feel bad that his best friend had to deal with that poor excuse of a family of his. The Dursleys were the worst muggles he had ever encountered. However, he really didn't look forward to Harry coming. As much as he was excited to see his friend, he was less excited to lose his time with Hermione, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

"Would you ever fly with Harry?" Ron found himself asking Hermione before he could stop himself.

Ron felt Hermione wince. "I don't know. Harry is a great flyer but I don't think he would be careful enough for my taste."

"I could bring you back up whenever you like. If that's okay with you." said Ron

"I'd like that." said Hermione blushing.

Ron smiled. 'At least I have that up on Harry. She trusts me to take her up quicker than him. Brilliant.' he thought to himself.

"Want me to teach you how to steer properly?" asked Ron.

"Oh no no no Ron, I can't."

"Yes you can Mione. I'll show you. I'm going to put my other arm around you so you won't fall. Once I move my hand, I want you to tighten your hold and hold it steady, okay?"

Hermione nodded as she felt Ron's other strong arm come around her waist. She couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of fully being in his arms. _'Stop it Hermione. This is not your boyfriend.'_ she thought to herself.

She held the broom steady as Ron whispered instructions in her ear. Soon, she was guiding them around The Burrow with no help from Ron.

"This is amazing! I never thought I would be able to do this on my own. Thank you Ron" said Hermione excitedly.

"Anytime Mione. And I mean that." he said trying his best to resist his feelings of kissing her on the cheek.

They touched ground and Ron reluctantly let go of Hermione so she could get off first. He then took his broom back to the shed and followed Hermione into the house.

Hermione smiled at Ron and went to find Ginny. Ron sat down at the kitchen table and took an apple from the basket on the table.

* * *

"I saw that." said a voice that made Ron jump.

"Bill? Shit when did you get here?" asked Ron, as he turned his head to face his oldest brother.

"About an hour before you started to try to seduce your best mate's girlfriend on a broom." said Bill, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ron looked at Bill out the side of his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Ron, I'm not stupid. I've always known how you felt about her. Even though I don't see you guys all the time, I can totally tell."

"It was only a broom ride."

"I'm not here to scold you, Ron. I'm just telling you to either tell her how you feel, or take caution of your actions. Harry isn't dumb. He will catch on. And you don't want that to happen."

Ron hesitated. He really didn't want to admit his feelings to anyone else but himself. However, Bill was his favorite brother, and he knew he could trust that he would keep his secret and that he would give the best advice.

"Please don't say shit to anyone else."

Bill sat down and put a silencing charm up around them so no one would hear their conversation.

"I don't see the point in telling Hermione how I feel." began Ron. "Why should I when she has been dating Harry since 4th year? It won't change anything. And if it does, it'll be for the worst. What if I lose her friendship? I don't want to lose her entirely. I don't think I could handle not being her friend."

"But you can't let your feelings continue to eat you alive. You've been liking her since when, before you knew what liking girls was about? That's not fair to you nor her, Ron." said Bill.

"I know it isn't, but what can I do? Confess my feelings and have them blown up in my face?" exclaimed Ron.

"Does Harry know how you feel about her?" asked Bill. Ron shook his head as Bill gave him a skeptical look. "Come on, he has to know. You're his best mate."

"We've never spoken about that so I doubt he ever knew." said Ron.

Bill shook his head. A blind man could see how much Ron loved the girl. Harry had to have already known. But he didn't tell Ron that.

"Well, if you're going to keep your feelings to yourself, I suggest you control your actions around her. You actions shine 'I love you' in those flashing neon light things. Gotta work on that, little bro." said Bill, messing up Ron's hair.

"I guess you're right." said Ron.

"And you might not want to take her up on the broom while Harry is here. You two looked like it was too late to give you the talk." smiled Bill.

"Sod off you!" laughed Ron.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy Who Slept With Her

Chapter 4: The Boy Who Slept With Her

A knock in the middle of the night woke Ron up out of a VERY nice dream on the night before Harry's arrival.

Angry at the rude interruption, he made a quick vow to tell it about itself when he opened the door.

To his horror (and his happiness), the reason for the very nice dream was at the door, in a tank top and shorts that complimented her body very well.

Too well.

 _'SHIT RON THINK! Malfoy as a stripper wearing a thong that looks as ratty as poor Dobby's pillowsack with his crotch in the air. Ah there we go. And great now I'm going to have nightmares.'_ he thought.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked the caramel colored angel at his door.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you? I promise to wake up early and go back to Ginny's room. I just don't want to be alone right now." said a sobbing Hermione, almost begging. She had been sleeping by herself for a couple of days while Ginny had been off visiting a friend.

"Sure, come on in." said Ron opening the door wider for Hermione to walk in.

She walked in the middle of his room, holding herself, looking as innocent as a frightened child.

"You can sleep in Harry's bed if you want to."

"If it's okay, do you mind if I sleep with you? I just...I just need to be held right now." said Hermione looking down.

 _'Great choice of words Hermione. You don't sound like a scarlet woman at all.'_ thought Hermione, as she mentally kicked herself.

Ron was startled by the request. On the one hand, it was one of his many dreams coming true. On the other hand, he knew it would be dangerous. What if he dreamt of her again and she ended up feeling something poking her? Unintentionally of course but still.

He decided he would take his chances and help out his best friend. Who was he to turn down a gorgeous girl wanting to sleep in the same bed with him?

"Of course Mione, no problem. Do you want the outside or the inside?"

Hermione beamed at him. "The inside if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to sleep on the outside and have a monster drag me off the bed." she joked as she got under Ron's covers.

"Oh so you sacrifice me then? Some friend you are." said Ron laughing as he slid in beside her.

He hesitantly put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She snuggled into him, resting her hand on his chest ('Thank Merlin I put on a shirt.' thought Ron) and laid her head on his other arm. They stayed up some having small talk about random things, and soon Ron came to the realization that he was subconsciously playing with Hermione's hair. When he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped.

"Why did you stop? Did my hair bite you or something?" joked Hermione.

"No no...I just didn't realize what I was doing. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was relaxing. Comforting. I was getting sleepy actually." said Hermione with a smile.

He smiled back and started up playing with her hair again. A few minutes later, Hermione had gone to sleep.

Ron studied the sleeping beauty laying beside him. She looked peaceful and less stressed out when she was asleep. Even in slumber she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

"We should do this again sometime." he said outloud to himself.

"Mmmhmmm." answered Hermione in her sleep.

Ron looked at her surprised she had answered him. After all she was very much asleep. That was clear. He chucked it up to a happy coincidence.

Knowing that she couldn't hear him he continued to say what was in his heart at the time. "Hermione, even though you are with Harry, I still love you." he said softly.

"Mmmmhmmm okay." answered Hermione in her sleep once again.

Ron smiled. His instincts took over and he found himself giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She seemed to smile in her sleep and snuggle up closer to him.

He went back to staring at Hermione, looking at every part of her face. He wanted to burn this moment into his memories so he wouldn't forget it.

 _'I could get used to this.'_ he thought to himself with a smile. Eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Around 5:30, Hermione woke herself up. She had became intertwined with Ron and while she didn't want to move from his warmth and safety, she knew she had to.

She watched him sleeping peacefully and as she did, her mind began to wander. She had had a fun few weeks with him alone, despite the bickering that they did every now and then. He had taught her to ride a broom. He helped her conquer a fear. He had chased the monsters away.

But in a few hours things would change. Harry would be arriving. And while she did miss her boyfriend terribly and was looking forward to seeing him, she couldn't help that somewhere in the back of her mind she really wanted the rest of the summer to be just her and Ron. Would she want Harry to take her up on his broom and fly around just for the fun of it? Would she want to fall asleep with him nuzzled deep in his arms?

Something was happening that didn't seem right. Nor fair. Old feelings were resurfacing. Feelings that she had purposely forced herself to set aside to be able to be with Harry the way that a good girlfriend should. And they weren't coming down like a drizzle. They were flooding her mind like a downpour.

She reluctantly freed herself from Ron and climbed over him. She was surprised he remained sleep, even though she knew he was a hard sleeper. She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and left his room.

She quietly made her way to the bathroom and then to Ginny's room. She climbed into her empty bed and tried to find the warmth that she had left upstairs to no avail.

She tried to put last night out of her head but she knew it wouldn't happen. She tried desperately to get comfortable, but it was no use.

She got back up and snuck back up to Ron's room. She climbed back into the spot that she had left. Ron pulled her back into him, and she felt comfort once again.

"I knew you were coming back. Couldn't stay away from the best teddy bear in the world could you?"

"Oh shut up."


	5. Chapter 5:The Boy Who Was The 3rd Wheel

Chapter 5: The Boy Who Was The Third Wheel

Harry had already been at the Burrow for a week and Ron was ready for him to leave and never come back. He felt terribly bad that he felt like that about his best friend, but he just couldn't help it. Ever since he had gotten there, Hermione focused 80% of her attention on him. The other 20% was divided up between him and his sister. Even though he knew this was going to happen anyways, he still felt horrible about it.

Hermione and Harry had the annoying habit of disappearing for long periods of time. Something again that Ron knew would happen but it still annoyed him immensely. Ginny would often observe her brother, feeling sorry for him, and hoping that things would work out on the end for Ron and Hermione. She had always wanted Hermione for a sister.

After a morning of deknoming, all Ron wanted to do was swim in the cool water of their lake. Unfortunately Harry, who had helped, had the same idea, and had convinced Hermione to join him. Ron had refused. He didn't feel like watching them snog in the water. Also, he didn't feel like controlling his urges while seeing Hermione in a swimsuit.

"What is bothering you, my love?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside her favorite brother. Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that, I'm not little anymore. I'm sure we can have heart to heart talks now." said Ginny, nudging Ron.

They sat in silence for awhile, watching nothing in particular ahead of them. Finally Ron spoke.

"I should just give up shouldn't I?"

Ginny looked at her brother and sighed. "You're talking about Hermione, aren't you?"

"Who else? I mean what's the point in doing this to myself? She's my best mate that is dating our other best mate. I'm wrong for even thinking about her the way I do."

"No you're not Ron, you're human. You have always cared for Hermione. My honest opinion? You care more about her than Harry does. Soon she will see that and will allow you to swoop her off her feet and ride a broomstick off into the sunset." said Ginny rubbing Ron's back.

Ron scoffed. "You read too many trashy romance novels. This is the real world. The sidekick never gets the girl. Especially if the hero already has her."

"You're no sidekick. You're Ron Weasley, and you're just as good if not better. You don't have to do none of the shit you do with Harry like he does. You choose to. You give your life for your best friend year after year and you don't even have to. My brother is nobody's sidekick." said Ginny with pride.

Ron gave her a grin and went back to looking at the ground.

"Besides," said Ginny. "Hermione likes you too, Ron."

Ron instantly perked up. "What?! What do you know?! Did she say something? Are you lying to me?!"

Ginny laughed. "Calm down, you great git. I can tell. The way she looks at you, the way she seems to gravitate towards you sometimes, and I know about the sleepover you and her had a few nights back."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell Mum about that." said Ron.

"And risk me getting caught in my affairs? I don't think so." said Ginny winking. "Besides, I'm on your side. They don't fit."

"Are you saying this because of your crush on the Boy Wonder?" asked Ron.

Ginny scrunched up her face. "That dream died a long time ago, big brother. And I'm happy about it."

Ron rolled his eyes. A few minutes later Harry and Hermione ran up dripping wet.

"Oh Ron, you should have came!" said Hermione looking excited. "The water felt great!"

Ron gave Hermione a half smile as he looked at the water glistening in the sunlight on Hermione's body. Thoughts that he shouldn't be having for his best mate's girlfriend started swirling around in his head, and he found himself becoming frustrated.

Harry shook his unruly raven hair and water came out of it, drizzling Ron causing him to break his train of thought and come back to the real world. He laughed and pushed his friend onto the ground .

"So Ron," said Harry getting up from the ground. "Fancy a fly? You too, Ginny. Let's fly over to Dean's or something and see if he wants to play Quidditch with us."

Ron beamed at this. If there was anything that cheered him up the most besides Hermione and food, it's playing quidditch. Maybe that was the keys to his survival. Yes, that was all he needed in life. To be fed, to be loved, and to play Quidditch.

"Alright mate, I'm game. Ginny, you taking your broom or do you want to ride over with me?" Ron asked his sister.

Before Ginny could answer Hermione spoke up. "Actually, would it be okay if I rode with you Ron?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with shock on their faces. Ginny held in her laughter.

"But Hermione, why would you ride with Ron and not me?" asked Harry, somewhat annoyed that his girlfriend wanted to ride a broom with another bloke.

"Harry, you fly wild and you already know I don't even like being on brooms." said Hermione matter of factly. "Ron showed me how to ride on before you came here. I'll just feel more comfortable with him."

Harry glared at Ron. Ron, surprised that he would do that, glared right back. In his head he was happy that Hermione didn't want to ride with Harry.

' _Got one up on ya mate.'_ he thought.

"Oh stop it Harry. Ron is my best friend as well as yours. You're glaring at him as if he is Malfoy or something." she scoffed as she stepped beside Ron, ready to get on with him.

Harry crossed his arms. "Don't be silly, Herm. It's not that serious. Guess I just fly too fast for you, being a seeker and all. I understand. Ginny, you'll ride with me then?"

Ginny finally let out her laugh. "No Harry I got my own broom. Besides I'm heading to Luna's."

Ron mounted his broom and helped Hermione climb on. Harry looked on, feeling a twinge of jealously.

"Just don't drop my girl, Ron." said Harry with a bit of edge to his voice.

Ron caught it and pulled Hermione into him much closer than needed. He held his arm in place around her waist. "Don't worry. I assure you I won't." he said with just as much edge back


	6. Chapter 6:The Girl Who Was Confused

Though this is mainly a Romione story, who would I be if I did not slip my other OTP in lol?

You care :D

* * *

Chapter 6: The Girl Who Was Confused

The rest of August was pretty uneventful. Hogwarts letters arrived with a Head Girl badge for Hermione, Quidditch captain and co-captain badges for Ginny and Harry, and a prefect's badge for Ron.

A boring trip to Diagon Alley came with the foursome running into Draco Malfoy in Flourish And Blotts. Harry and Draco had come to an unspoken truce last year, as a result of Voldemort's defeat, as well as his father's incarceration. Ron continued his hatred of the ferret, Hermione still didn't trust him, however, she tolerated him and tried to be cordial, especially since he was to be a Slytherin prefect, and Ginny?

Ginny browsed through the 6th year textbooks. She and Ron were able to get brand new books, supplies, and robes this year, thanks to the twins and the success of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny had reached up to pick up a book for 6th year charms when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"You don't want that one."

She knew instantly who that voice belonged to, having heard it numerous times when it had been used to torment the trio. Only this time, the voice sounded soft and seductive, instead of cruel and cocky.

Ginny turned around to face a pair of cold, storm cloud gray eyes staring back into her warm, earthy brown eyes. She felt a feeling of annoyance as well as a hint of arousal. His presence was as nauseating as it should be, but she couldn't help but take in the smell of his expensive cologne and allowed it to consume her mind and give her goosebumps.

"It's not that I want the book. I need it actually, as it is required for my class." said Ginny, trying to sound as if she wanted nothing to do with him.

Draco smirked. "I didn't mean it like that, Weaslette. I meant that I put a jinx on it to shock whoever touches it. All for fun, of course."

"Fun indeed." said Ginny. "Funny how you're actually warning me about it."

"Well I didn't want to see your unsightly red hair standing on end." said Draco, giving into the fact that he couldn't help but make some sort of fun of her.

Ginny crossed her arms. "And here I thought you were doing me a favor. How naive was I to believe that the great Draco Malfoy would think of protecting anyone but himself." she said glaring at him.

"Glad to see you acknowledge my greatness. See to it that you continue to do that throughout the year." said Draco, pulling onto one of Ginny's loose curls. Which shocked Ginny because he didn't pull on it to be mean as it didn't hurt. In fact, if she didn't see him do it, she probably wouldn't have felt it. He was so gentle about it. As if he liked the feel of her hair in his fingers.

Ginny stared at him trying not to show him the emotions she was feeling towards the current situation. She was annoyed and irritated just by him standing there sharing the same air she did, yet she was confused at his actions, and she was somewhat turned on by his looks, his closeness, and his smell.

"Are you gonna let me get my book now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Allow me." said Draco, reaching for one that was 3 books away from the one he jinxed and handing it to her.

Ginny looked at him feeling a type of caution she had never felt about him before. She had never been scared of the boy. He had never given her reason to be. His pompous ways, attitude, and constant belittling of her family and friends though annoying as it was, put no fear into her heart. She had battled with people way worse than the platinum blonde git. But for the first time ever, he made her feel nervous. And to her amazement, she found herself liking it.

She took the book out of his hands, eyes not leaving his.

"You seem a bit, scared of me, Weasley." said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny scoffed. "You could never scare me, Malfoy. I wouldn't even take the time to entertain the idea of you and fear. Of you in general actually."

Draco stepped closer to Ginny, forcing her to back up into the shelf of books. He leaned into her, his mouth stopping beside her right ear.

"You should be. I would be for what I have in store for you." he whispered seductively in her ear.

' _Oh Merlin what is he doing to me?_ I shouldn't be liking this.' thought Ginny as she closed her eyes and felt herself becoming entranced by his voice that was velvety smooth.

The feel of his breath on her ear snapped her back into what was happening. ' _Ginny this isn't you. Two can play it this game.'_ she thought as she felt her cheeks turn red and grow hot.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she whispered back into his ear in a voice that was just as seductive as his was, thus throwing him 100% off of his game. He was not expecting her to do that at all.

He backed away from the vixen and looked her down and then back up. He then gave her one last smirk, turned, and walked away.

Ginny watched as Draco walked off. Her mind tried to process what exactly just happened.

 _'What the hell was that all about?_ ' thought Ginny _'Why did the little ferret act like he was...naaaah. I've got to get out of this store and get some air.'_

She took the book Draco gave her and went to pay for it. She then left the store to catch up with the other three.

Draco watched as Ginny walked out of the store. He gave a genuine smile to himself this time, as he thought of the secret that he had about her to himself and thought about the fact that he knew this was going to be a very interesting school year.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boy Who Protected Her

Chapter 7: The Boy Who Protected Her

With the prefects meeting led by Hermione and Head Boy Blaise Zabini all closed up, Hermione had decided to do the first patrol of the corridors with Ron to get it out of the way. She really didn't feel like doing much of anything except curling up with a good book and eventually sleeping the rest of the way to school, and Ron was feeling much the same way (minus the good book part), so they figured it would be best to get it out of the way so they didn't have to do it anymore.

"I can't believe they made that prat Zabini Head Boy." said Ron holding the door for Hermione to walk out of the prefects car. "He's just gonna be a prick to everyone except his own house."

Hermione, who didn't really feel like hearing Ron complain about Blaise, rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it Ronald, Blaise isn't that bad for a Slytherin. We both agreed we weren't going to show preference to our own houses. And really, as long as you do what you know you're supposed to do, you won't have to interact with him as far as non prefect business is concerned."

"Mione, he's Malfoy's best mate. Of course I'm going to have to deal with his ass outside of prefect business."

"I wish you would put this petty feud behind you. Even Harry doesn't seem bothered by Malfoy anymore." said Hermione as they walked down the train's hallway.

Ron rolled his eyes. The last person he wanted to talk about was Harry while they were doing this already boring and annoying walk around the train. If it wasn't for the fact that he was with Hermione, he would have found a way to duck out of it. Being a prefect had never been a top priority of his.

"I saw that Ronald Weasley."

Ron stopped and looked down at an irritated Hermione looking back at him.

"Saw what?" he asked confused by the statement.

"You rolled your eyes at what I said."

"It's not like I did it because you were talking, Mione. I just really don't trust Malfoy. And maybe to you and Harry he has changed, but I can't forgive and forget about the slimy tosser that made fun of my family for being poor, made fun of my best mate for being who he is and saving people including his horrible ass, and I'll NEVER forgive him for every single time that he has ever been mean to you and called you a Mudblood. You know how I feel about that." said Ron, trying desperately not to take a bite out of his tongue for repeating such a filthy word.

Hermione felt herself blush. One thing that had always been a constant thing when the two of them were having rows was the fact that Ron hated any form of ridicule and teasing that Draco Malfoy (or anyone in general) did to her. Especially when he would call her a Mudblood. There had been a many of fights between the two boys over the years because of him saying that to her. Sure she completely hated fighting, but it was something about the fact that Ron would so fiercely defend her against evil that made her feel completely safe when it came to him.

Something that sadly, she didn't always feel about when it came to Harry.

They continued the rest of their patrol in a comfortable silence, each person thinking surprisingly about the other. Ron thinking about all the ways that Hermione was simply wonderful; Hermione thinking about the summer that she had spent with two of the most important men in her life.

Hermione appreciated both of them tremendously. Even though the friendship started off rocky, and they had their bad moments in between, she knew that both boys genuinely cared about her as well as one another. The three of them balanced each other out. Harry with his determination, skill, and knack for getting the job done, her brains, focus, and willingness to do what is right, and Ron's humor, strategic nature, and way of seeing not only the whole picture, but the hidden things in between.

Hermione smiled and playfully nudged Ron to show him that she wasn't annoyed anymore. "Thanks Ron."

"For what?"

"For just being you." she said.

Ron grinned at her. "I don't know how to be anybody else, love."

Hermione laughed and looped her arm into his as they finished up their rounds. They went to the cabin that Harry and Ginny had saved for them. They opened the door to find Ginny asleep and Harry playing with the practice snitch that Ron had gotten Harry for his birthday.

* * *

"Enjoy your meeting guys?" asked Harry as Hermione kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah. It was sooooooooo eventful listening to Zabini go on and on about rules that he won't even follow himself." said Ron as he gently lifted Ginny's head up so he could sit down. He then put her head on his lap so she could be comfortable.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron has it under the impression that Blaise will bend the rules to his and the Slytherins advantage."

Harry nodded. "Of course he will. He's a Slytherin, that's what they do. Well, not all of them. But him and Malfoy sure do."

"Thank you Harry." said Ron looking at Hermione as if to say "see he gets it".

Hermione laughed and threw a chocolate frog at him from the mountain of candies Harry had bought, which Ron swiftly caught thanks to his keeper skills.

"So it's seventh year, you guys." said Harry as he took Hermione's hand into his (much to Ron's annoyance). "What bullshit should we get into this year to get us almost killed?"

The three friends laughed at Harry's joke. Voldemort was no more, the majority of the Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban, and the ones that were still out there were denying it and trying to be honest for once in their slimy lives, so really there wasn't anything evil about anymore.

"Maybe we should try the regular teen thing." said Ron. "We can sneak around the castle for the sake of exploration and not because something is trying to eat us."

"We can actually focus schoolwork without having to worry about some evil wizard trying to take over our minds." added Hermione.

The boys looked at each other and then back to her. "Damn Herm, we aren't even halfway there yet and you're thinking about schoolwork?" asked Harry. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"We can actually be normal teenagers for once in our lives. That actually feels great to say." said Ron, opening up the frog and biting the head off. He then gave the other half of the frog to Hermione, as he had done every time since 3rd year, when he had convinced her to try it for the first time as a sort of rebellion to her dentist parents. It had become something of a thing between them. They even did it when they were mad at each other.

It irritated Harry sometimes.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore. Why is it always Dumbledore?" Ron said looking at the 20th Dumbledore card he had gotten this year.

Conversation soon came to a close when eventually Hermione and Harry drifted off to sleep, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder with Harry's head on top of hers.

Ron looked at the pair and no matter how hard he tried to be glad for them, the bitter tastes of jealousy and regret formed into his mouth. It should be him. It was supposed to be him. He truly felt it in his heart and the fact that it wouldn't go away with almost 3 years of this relationship playing out in front of him bothered and saddened him to the extreme.

He wanted to be happy for them. He wanted to be able to be the one that told them that they would make it straight out of Hogwarts and beyond. But he couldn't lie to them, nor could he lie to himself.

He couldn't keep this to himself any longer. The need to at least let Hermione know how he felt about her had exceeded any logical thought. As he looked on at Hermione moving slightly, he decided that he was going to do it. This would be the year that he would lay all his cards out on the table and finally tell her how he felt. If she decided to leave Harry and be with him (which he thought would not happen at all), then he would be happy. If she just wanted to stay friends, then he would have to learn to be happy. He would rather her be in his life as his best friend than nothing at all.

But at least she would know.


	8. Chapter 8:The Boy Who Was Suspicious

Chapter 8: The Boy Who Was Suspicious

Weeks passed, and soon it was October. The summer sun and heat gave into fall's breeze and coolness causing an indifference in the students. Some wanted to stay indoors and some wanted to stay out.

Quidditch trials were coming up and Harry, Ginny, and Ron found themselves busy with the practices that Ginny would hold. She had turned out to be a great captain. She consulted the team on decisions (not just Harry), she would listen to all sides to come up with the best solution, and she made sure that the pitch was booked for them when needed.

Harry had at first questioned why he and Ginny's roles weren't reversed. After all, he was the 7th year. He was the one who at 11 became the youngest seeker in a century. He had been on the team his whole school career minus the Tri-Wizard tournament and that nasty episode with Umbridge 5th year that he'd rather forget. His skills were impeccable and he was always great at coming up with some of the best plays.

So why was he simply the co-captain? He couldn't understand.

Another thing he couldn't understand was his girlfriend. She had been acting a bit standoffish lately. Sure she would snog him and hold his hand and talk, but for some reason, he felt as if sometimes she would be around Ron more than she would him.

Sure, lots of the time the three best friends were always together, but there have been some times where it like as if the two of them would walk ahead in mid conversation leaving Harry a foot or so behind. Ron had dropped Divination and picked up Care Of Magical Creatures so he and Hermione shared that class without him, and they would have homework assignments that they would do with just the two of them. It just seemed like something was off.

And what about that time in the Burrow where he had arrived and he and Ron had both plopped down on Ron's bed after chores and he caught the strong scent of Hermione's lotion? He hadn't planned on bringing that up. He didn't even know where they were right now as he was by himself in the Room Of Requirement.

Harry soon shrugged the thought away. What did he have to worry about? He was, after all, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The one who defeated the Dark Lord before his 17th birthday. He could and should have whatever and whoever he wanted. If he really thought about it, Hermione was very much expendable even though she didn't know it.

And Ron's sister Ginny had been getting pretty hot these days.

* * *

Ginny had just finished showering after a fly that she had by herself. She liked to come out on the weekend or after dinner and fly alone. It cleared her head when she needed it to, and also made her think more clearly when needed as well.

This time it was to think clearer. Since the encounter in Flourish And Blotts, Draco had confronted her two more times. Once when she was on the way to Potions (he had helped her pick up her books that had mysteriously fell out of a hole in her brand new messenger bag) and another at dinner one night ( he had walked passed her and pulled gently on her hair again). Why in the world was he all of a sudden trying to be around her? Why was him touching her hair making her feel nervous rather than annoyed? Something was going on with that boy, and she was determined to find out about it.

She knew that he had prefects rounds tonight, so she decided to take a Gryffindor chance and see if she could get caught breaking curfew by him. Sure she knew she would be giving Draco the opportunity to give her an unnecessary detention, as well as to take away a huge unnecessary amount of points from her house, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

Curfew was at 11 on Fridays and Saturdays, so she flew around until about 10:50. She walked around the second floor where she knew that most of the prefects would start their rounds and simply wandered.

The castle was eerily quiet and the silence made the whole scenario play out like one of those muggle mystery novels that Hermione would let her borrow to read. She continued to wander into she came to the steps that lead to the tower for Ravenclaw.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A lioness is out on the prowl after hours." said a silky voice coming from behind her. She turned around and sure enough, there stood Draco less than 4 feet behind her.

 _'How the hell did he get that close without me hearing him? Did he float?'_

Ginny looked at the smirking boy. He had his uniform shirt unbuttoned showing off a tight undershirt that seemed to cling and form to his muscles. His tie was thrown around his neck. He looked as if he had just finished having sex with someone, and for some reason, that seemed to turn Ginny on.

"Great. The ferret caught me. So what will it be? 1,000 points from Gryffindor? Detention every night for the rest of my sixth year as well as seventh?" asked Ginny as she crossed her arms, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Draco looked at her in amusement. "I'm just going to take you back to your lair. Come." he said as he held out his arm for her to take.

Ginny was taken aback. She stared at the genuine smile that to her didn't belong on Draco's face. It was extremely attractive, but Malfoys don't smile. And the whole gallantry act? True Draco was raised up in wealthy pureblood society so of course he would know these customs, but to show them to her? A Weasley?

He inched his arm out a bit more and Ginny decided to take it. They then started to walk towards the steps that led to Gryffindor Tower. They walked in total silence. Ginny could smell his cologne and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside despite the fact that she really didn't want to feel that way about the git.

"So Weasley, why were you wandering around Ravenclaw area?" asked Draco after about 10 minutes of silence.

Ginny didn't answer. She pretended like she didn't hear the question.

"You know, part of having a conversation with someone is to talk back when someone asks you a question." he said.

 _'And here shows the prat. I was actually enjoying this walk.'_ Ginny thought.

"I had to take Luna something. I lost track of the time I guess." she lied.

"Were you flying by yourself again? That's dangerous you know." said Draco.

"Well yeah, I mean I was but- hey wait. How did you know I fly by myself?" asked Ginny thrown off by his knowledge. Her own brother didn't even know she did this.

"Well someone has to be around just in case you decide to fall off your broom."

"So you've been watching me?"

"Watching sounds malicious. Think of it as observing you." said Draco leading Ginny up the steps to the next floor.

Ginny couldn't help but grin at his words. "How could me being 'observed' by a Slytherin not be seen as anything but malicious?"

"It depends on the Slytherin. Now if Pansy, Nott, or Bulstrode was watching you, you could say that they were doing it with ill intentions"

"Oh but not the Slytherin that totally hates everything that is Weasley? I shouldn't be cautious of him?"

"Oh you should. But not in the way that you would think." said Draco in a low voice.

Ginny got quiet once again and mulled the words he said over in her mind. He seemed to be, in some weird way, coming onto her. And while she should have felt extremely uncomfortable and scared, she found herself intrigued and curious to where he was going with this.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco dropped Ginny's arm and took her hand. Ginny felt a gentle tingling as if magic had ran through his hand and into her.

"I don't want to," said Draco. "but as a prefect I do have to punish you for being out after curfew. So, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Ginny could have been knocked down by a feather. "Only 10?"

"Only 10. Oh yeah. And detention with me the next two Saturday nights."

"I knew that was coming. You just couldn't be too nice could you?" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

Draco grinned. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. So close that if one of them moved their heads just right their lips would touch.

"Oh you never know Weasley. You may like your detentions with me. Almost to the point that you may want more." he said in a voice that made Ginny's knees almost go weak.

She watched as Draco took her hand and kissed it. Then, he walked off and headed back down the steps.

Ginny looked at where he had kissed her hand. That small mediocre kiss had sent shivers down her spine.

' _Pervy git. He is probably trying to find a way to shag me. And he should know I wouldn't even let him know the color of my knickers'_ she thought.

But for some reason, a thought in the back of her mind said that maybe that wasn't all that he wanted.

"Shenanigans" said Ginny to the Fat Lady, who swung open to let Ginny into the common room. She walked in and said a quick goodnight to her brother, Harry, and Hermione who were sitting in front of the fire.

She didn't want to stop and talk. She had too much going on in her head and she needed to sleep.

Which was probably a bad idea. Because all she could dream about was those mesmerizing gray eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: The Boy Who Flirted

Chapter 9: The Boy Who Flirted

The weekend passed in a haze of lounging around in Hermione and Blaise's common room. Blaise was hardly there, as he was either hanging out with Draco or in pursuit of the witch of the week, so usually the trio and Ginny were hardly disturbed when they hung out there.

Once again, Ron was feeling extremely awkward. Harry had pulled a reluctant Hermione onto his lap as he was doing his homework. It was uncomfortable to Ron, not only because she was sitting there, but also because it seemed forced. As if Harry all of a sudden had something to prove so he did it much to Hermione not wanting to.

Hermione has sensed that too, which is why she was hesitant. That and she wasn't dumb to Ron's looks. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Why would he want to see his best friends snog all day?

Another thing that was making her EXTREMELY uncomfortable was the fact that Harry was rubbing her leg. Sure they snogged and got somewhat touchy feely, but Hermione never let it go farther than that. For some reason, the thought of having sex with Harry felt wrong. She simply wasn't interested. And as much as Harry would tell her he would wait, she could tell that it annoyed him. However, she really didn't care.

"Harry love, stop that." said Hermione, pushing his hand off of her leg.

Harry looked at her, slightly frustrated. "I'm only rubbing your leg, Herm. It was relaxing me."

"Yeah, well it was irritating me and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't."

"You're irritating me" mumbled Harry, low, but not low enough because both Hermione and Ron heard him.

Hermione got off of Harry's lap so quick, he almost fell backwards in his chair. "Well you are irritating me as well, so since I'm so irritating just because I don't want your hands all over me, why don't you leave?!"

Harry stood up shocked. He looked over at Ron and Ginny who both looked speechless. He glared at Hermione, picked up his bag, and walked over to the door as it opened. Blaise and Draco walked past him and looked at Harry huff and puff out of the door.

"What's got his knickers in a twist, Hermione?" asked Blaise both curious and amused.

"He will be fine. Nothing that I care to share." said Hermione, sitting down in the chair, arms crossed.

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. He then gave Ginny a wink as the two boys walked into Blaise's room.

Ginny blushed and try to put her focus back on her work. Luckily Ron didn't see what Draco had done, but Hermione did and she made a mental note to ask Ginny about it later.

"I'm just gonna go and see if Harry wants to do some drills since he is angry. An angry Harry is a productive Harry." she said as she gave Hermione and her brother small hugs and walked out the door.

* * *

Ron looked at Hermione and seen that she was still upset. He couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied that she had rejected Harry. Yes, Harry was his best friend, but he had been acting like a git for a while now. He needed to be put in his place.

"Do you want me to leave as well?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at him, her face softened. "No. I don't want to be completely alone."

"You got your other boyfriend Zabini in here. And his boyfriend Malfoy." joked Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah well I don't think me and Blaise would work out if Malfoy is already dating him."

Ron smiled at Hermione's joke. She never really considered herself to be funny, but Ron always thought her slight humor was hilarious.

"Well it would make for some crazy nights." laughed Ron.

"Eww Ron, you're gross" giggled Hermione.

"You would try to kiss Zabini, but then you would have to watch out for Malfoy's clammy hands grabbing at him, trying to get his attention." said Ron holding out his hands like they were claws.

"You keep your Malfoy hands away from me, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione jumping up out of the chair as Ron approached her as if he was a monster.

Ron tried to give his best Draco smirk. "Get your muggle hands off my pureblood, Granger!" he said doing a very good rendition of Draco's voice. Ron had a gift of mimicking voices extremely well.

"NOOOOO! I LOVE HIM!" yelled Hermione laughing as she ran away from Ron.

Ron chased her around the room until he finally caught her. He and Hermione wrestled to the ground where Ron tickled her with his "abnormally thin and creepy Malfoy fingers".

The two stopped and caught their breath as they laughed and laughed. Blaise and Draco walked back out the room and looked strangely at the pair on the floor as they walked out of the door, making Ron and Hermione laugh even harder.

Ron finally stopped laughing and got off the floor. He then held his hand out his hand and pulled Hermione off the floor.

He pulled her a bit too hard because the next thing Hermione knew, she was into Ron's strong, warm, big, muscular arms.

The two of them looked at each other in an awkward silence. Then Ron smiled.

"Now Mione, I'm not going to be the other man in you and Zabini's relationship."

Hermione laughed and pushed Ron away from her. "Ron you are infuriating."

"I do try my best." he said smiling as the two of them walked back over to the table where their homework laid.

* * *

"Are you okay? For real?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a forced smile. "I am. I mean I think so. I feel bad though."

"Why?"

"I just feel like sometimes I'm being a bad girlfriend."

"What? Why would you feel like that?"

"I think that sometimes I disappoint Harry because...well..." said Hermione hesitantly.

"Come on Mione. I'm your best mate. You can tell me anything." said Ron putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, Harry has brought up a few times that he wants to take our relationship to the next level." said Hermione looking down at the floor blushing.

 _'Oh hell no. Hell no! Please don't!'_ thought Ron to himself.

"Oh. Well, do you want to?" asked Ron. In his head he was begging and pleading to Merlin that she would say no.

"I mean I...that is to say...I don't know. It's not like I don't feel ready, I just feel like I really don't want to do those things with him. I don't feel like he is the one."

Ron was torn between feeling sorry that his best mate's girlfriend didn't want to have sex with him, and feeling absolutely elated that his best mate's girlfriend didn't want to have sex with him.

"Harry is an understanding bloke. He may show frustration, but I'm sure he understands that you don't want to do that right now, and accepts it. He just has a bit of a git way of showing it. So don't worry, okay?" Ron said reassuring her. Even though the words hurt like hell coming out of his mouth.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Ron. You always know how to make me feel better. You're such a good friend" said Hermione.

"I'm your best friend. That's what I'm supposed to be here for." he said. Even though that word "friend" cut him deep like a knife.


	10. Chapter 10: The Boy Who Held Secrets

Chapter 10: The Boy Who Held Secrets

Ginny Weasley has always loved Halloween. Anything that combined costumes and candy was always a good time to her.

She was sitting at the Halloween feast with Ron, Harry, and Hermione eating the many sweets that were in front of her. Hermione and Harry had since made up from there lover's spat and seemed as if they were getting stronger. She would look at her brother sometimes and feel sorry for him. She knew that Ron was trying his best to not be hurt by it, to be supportive, but she felt like the meltdown would be happening soon.

She looked around at everyone dressed up in different costumes. There was to be a great candy hunt after the feast and everyone in the school would be participating.

Everyone, except her and Draco Malfoy.

While she was extremely irate at the fact that she wouldn't be hunting for candy this year, she found herself somewhat interested in what her last night on detention with Malfoy would be like.

Last detention she had with him was surprisingly fun. She had to clean out 50 of the school's cauldrons without magic.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Ginny sat at her usual desk she sat at in Potions. Draco sat at Professor Snape's desk watching her intently.

 _'This would be so much easier and so much quicker if I could use magic.'_ thought Ginny, thoroughly resenting Draco at the moment.

The cleaning fluid that she had to used smelled strong of fake lemons and bleach. It was almost nauseating. She felt multiple times like she would get sick.

"You don't look so good, Weasley." said Draco, getting up from the desk and walking over to Ginny.

"Why don't you come and inhale this shit for the next hour and see how you like it." said Ginny with a sneer.

Draco laughed and waved his wand. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the cauldrons were sparkly clean.

Ginny looked at the cauldrons and then looked at him. "Why did you do that? Isn't the point of my detention to learn my lesson?"

"Would you rather throw up and mess up all your hard work...on the three cauldrons that you did do?" smirked Draco.

"Cute. And no. So what do I do now? Don't I have another 2 hours left?" asked Ginny.

"You sure do. And do whatever you want. Homework, twiddle your fingers, mix some shit. Or we could talk."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she stared at Draco. "Talk as in having a civil conversation with each other?"

"As a Weasley, I'm sure it must be hard. You brother talks in grunts and hums" said Draco wishing immediately that he could take it back.

'Well, all hope of having a civil conversation with me has quickly flown out the window." said Ginny feeling annoyed with him.

"Wait. I'm...sorry. I actually...I didn't really mean to say that. I'm just used to talking shit to your brother." said Draco in an attempt to apologize to the fiery beauty that was in front of him.

"I'm not my brother."

"I'm glad of that. Otherwise this would be a very awkward situation." said Draco with a seductive smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tried not to show the smile creeping up on her face. She failed miserably.

"What? I made a Weasley smile? I need to write that down." joked Draco.

"Why are you being so...so..."

"Amazing? Devilishly handsome? Tempting?"

"I was going to say 'adorable' but whatever your ego prefers."

"Can we start over? Do you want to talk?" smiled Draco.

"Well I've got nothing else better to do. Might as well."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Draco had opened up about a lot of things that night. They talked about growing up in their different worlds, they compared houses in a playful banter; he even helped her with some of her homework. She actually had a good time in his company.

She glanced over that the Slytherin table. A boy in dressed in all black dress robes including a long cape with a white mask and a top hat was staring back at her. She wouldn't have known who was staring at her so intently if it wasn't for the platinum blonde hair on his shoulders.

She didn't know what he was supposed to be, but at that moment he was the most gorgeous creature in the room.

He motioned over with his head towards the doors to the great hall, then got up and walked out. Ginny took that as a sign for her to follow. She waited for about five minutes, excused herself from the muggle princess (Hermione), the muggle ninja (Harry) and the knight (Ron) and walked out of the hall.

As soon as she walked out and turned the corner, she felt her feet leave the ground. She was gently levitated around the next corner and out of the door onto the grounds. Right in front of the dark costumed boy.

"You could have just called my name instead of 'accioing' me to you." she said as her feet touched the ground.

"What's the fun in that?" chuckled Draco as he took off his mask.

"What are you anyway? That's been bothering me all night." said Ginny.

Draco smirked. "So I've been on your mind all night?"

"Watch out. Your head might get so big it'll split your hat." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Har, har. I'm Tuxedo Mask. It's some muggle cartoon character that is from Japan that helps some ditzy ass blonde and her friends save the world." explained Draco.

"Muggle cartoon? I'm actually shocked that you would entertain yourself with anything muggle related." said Ginny genuinely shocked.

"Yeah well you really don't know me very well." said Draco in a cold voice that made Ginny pause and wonder what had just happened.

Draco looked down at the ground. It was always the same. Draco Malfoy, the great Slytherin Prince. Hater of muggles, muggleborns, and blood traitors. Arrogant self absorbed and spoiled brat son to the 2nd highest ranking Death Eater Voldemort had in his army (Bellatrix Lestrange was the first). Enemy to the light.

There was so much more to him though that only his mother, his Aunt Andromeda, and his best mate knew, and he wanted Ginny to know it too. Despite the hate his father harbored for the Weasleys, Draco surprisingly didn't have it. He couldn't let her know that though. Not just yet.

Ginny looked at Draco and felt herself almost feeling bad for the words she said to him. She took off his top hat and placed it on her head. Draco couldn't help but smile at her. She looked silly. But she had done it on purpose to make him feel better.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" asked Draco.

Ginny was wearing a purple tube top with green shiny pants that seemed to be in the shape of a tail at the end of them.

"Hermione got it for me. I'm supposed to be a mermaid named Ariel. She is in a muggle cartoon about a mermaid with red hair that wants to be a human for a prince she saved." explained Ginny.

"The Little Mermaid. I know that story. Mother took me to a muggle play about it when I was younger." said Draco thinking back to that night. It was a few days before he went to Hogwarts for his first year. It would have been an amazing night if his father hadn't...

He brought himself out of his memories and focused back on Ginny. "Your detention tonight is to go on patrols with me. Usually other prefects will be doing it for me but seeing as they are all participating in this holiday of rotting teeth-"

"Hey! I like candy too!"

-and Zabini is on some date with some random Ravenclaw slag I have taken on this wonderful duty. However..."

Ginny looked at Draco. She could see the sneaky childish twinkle in his eye.

"However what?"

"Why don't we give them some real Halloween fun? You still famous for your Bat-Bogey Hex?"

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were exhausted. They plopped down in Hermione's common room after helping her cure five Slytherins of bat-bogey hexes, getting a group of second years unstuck in an invisible floor, a Ravenclaw of being levicorpused into the air, and some other very silly but very tedious Halloween pranks. No one knew who has done them, nor where they came from. Ron had a sneaky suspicion that his sister was involved.

After sitting around and eating candy ("Come on Mione, your parents will never know" said Ron) the boys left Hermione in the room and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well this was an eventful night. If it wasn't for all the candy, I would have left you two behind." joked Harry as he and Ron walked.

Ron rolled his eyes at the comment. The whole night after things started getting out of hand, Harry acted as if he really didn't want to be there. It was rather rude because Ron was really the only prefect helping Hermione besides Luna Lovegood, who didn't mind it at all. Neither did Ron. It was weird because the old Harry would have either laughed at everything or would have been more than willing to help and more than likely have fun with that too.

Something had changed.

"I dunno. I didn't mind it. It was pretty funny to me. Especially Terry Boot hanging in the air. I feel like that was personal. Even Mione got a laugh out of that one." laughed Ron.

Harry gave Ron a suspicious look. "What are you playing at?"

Ron stopped walking and turned to his friend. "I'm sorry?"

"You and Herm are getting pretty chummy."

Ron laughed. "We've always been...chummy. We are best friends. As are you."

"Yeah, but I don't know. Something seems weird about her lately." said Harry. "Has she said anything to you?"

 _'Only that you're a sex crazed prat that won't ease the fuck off...in not so many words.'_ thought Ron.

"I mean she was annoyed with you about the leg thing a while back, but other than-"

"Bloody hell is she really on about that? It's just sex. She is acting like I'm proposing to her or some shit like that." said Harry with a twinge of anger.

Ron was confused. ' _Am I hearing things? Is he really pissed that Hermione won't give his dick some action?'_ he said to himself.

"I mean if she isn't ready, she isn't ready, mate. You can't force her." said Ron, trying his best not to lose his cool with this new Harry.

Harry leaned against the wall. "I would never try. That would be horrible. But I mean I do have needs and I would like to be more intimate with my girlfriend that just snogging."

"Maybe she does too, but give her time, mate. Girls take things like shagging way more serious than blokes do. That's what Mum says at least."

"Come on, Ron. You and I are of age now. We are not little boys. You can't sit there and say that if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't want to shag her. I'm the bloody Chosen One, for Merlin's sake. I can shag anybody I choose if I wanted to." said Harry with an air of arrogance that could rival Draco and Blaise's combined.

Ron was flabbergasted. His best mate was speaking on his other best mate as if she could be replaced in a heartbeat. He didn't know if he wanted to run and let Hermione know everything, or if he wanted to punch Harry in the face.

He chose the third option. Try to talk some sense into him, despite the fact that Harry ruining his own relationship could benefit Ron.

"If that's how you really feel, then why are you still with her?" asked Ron.

"I mean I do like her. She isn't a slag, she's smart, and pretty. And of course, she is my best friend. She is a great bird. I just wish once in awhile she would want to have some fun with me. She won't even ride a broom with me cuz she doesn't want her ass to touch my dick for fear that she will arouse me."

Ron was stunned. She had told him a completely different reason, and she didn't even mind being on the broom with him. Her bum was basically on top of his manly parts, and she seemed like she was comfortable.

Also, with her sleeping in the bed with him, her bum was close then too, and she didn't mind it.

That led Ron to two conclusions. One he didn't really like at all.

Either she felt so platonically for him that she was not phased at all with the feeling of his crotch on her bum…..or that she secretly wanted him.

Ron almost let out a laugh but he managed to hold it in. He decided he would laugh about it later.

"Talk to her I guess, mate. Not sure her mind will be changed, but at least she will know how you feel." said Ron, giving Harry the best advice he could muster. Especially since he knew for a fact that Hermione wasn't going to budge.

"Yeah. I should. Thanks, mate." said Harry as he got off the wall and continued their walk to Gryffindor.

Ron shook his head. Harry was unbelievable. He was going to ruin his own relationship.

Now Ron had to figure out would he help him or sit and let it happen.


	11. Chapter 11: The Boy Who Confessed

Chapter 11: The Boy Who Confessed

The weeks passed. November for the crew was a blur of work loaded days and uneventful nights.

December had snuck up upon Hogwarts and everybody had gotten into the Christmas spirit. Everyone except Hermione.

Hermione hadn't had a good Christmas since her first year of Hogwarts. When she came home from Hogwarts her first year, her parents had began to drift away from her. Sure they took their daughter with them on holidays, and they tried their hardest to relate to what she would tell them about school, but the point was that they just couldn't, and they felt like they were losing her.

She had went home her 2nd and 3rd year for Christmas to have her parents give her the same argument: They wanted to pull her out of Hogwarts. They wanted to keep her away from the wizarding world. She had begged and pleaded until she had gotten her way through her mother, who was more accepting of her magical daughter than her father was.

When she didn't come home for Christmas her 4th year due to the Yule Ball, she had gotten a very angry letter from her father. He had basically said that when she came home after her 4th year, she was being enrolled into a muggle boarding school. That sparked the feud between her parents that was still going on to this day.

5th year Christmas she spent with the Weasleys and while she had a wonderful time, the circumstances were because of what had happened to Ron's father. She was there to comfort him as well as Harry.

6th year Christmas was spent solving the mystery around defeating Voldemort and even though Harry was with her at her home (much to her father's anger), she still felt horrible and dreaded even spending time downstairs with her family. She would have much rather preferred being with the Weasleys.

As much as she thought she would have a decent Christmas, planning was horribly off for everyone in the group. Ron had planned on going back to the Burrow, Harry was thinking about visiting Sirius, and for reasons that none of the trio could come up with, Ginny had planned on going to Malfoy Manor with Draco.

"You can always come with me to Grimmauld Place. You know Sirius wouldn't mind." said Harry, as he and Hermione lounged on her bed after a long day of classes. Ron and Ginny's brother Charlie had came to the school with baby dragons for Care Of Magical Creatures, so the Weasley kids were catching up.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at the suggestion. She honestly didn't want to go with him by herself, but she couldn't for Merlin's sake figure out why.

"Is Ron coming too?" asked Hermione.

Harry seemed annoyed by the question. "I mean he could if he wanted to, but why are you so concerned? "

"Harry! He is our best friend. You sound like you don't even want him around."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to spend the holidays with just you. What's wrong with that?"

" We are supposed to be a team" said Hermione, pulling excuses out of thin air. " He would be there by himself. He wouldn't like that at all. You of all people should know how that feels. He would miss us."

"It sounds like you would miss him." said Harry, sitting up on the bed with a sour look on his face.

"Of course I would! He is my best friend, Harry! You're being a bit of a prat right now, what is wrong with you?" said Hermione, who was getting madder by the second.

"Sometimes Ron doesn't have to always be around, Herm. Shit, you're acting like you're dating the both of us!"

Hermione laughed at the statement. It had both amused and angered her at the same time.

"Oh yeah I sure am," said Hermione in a sarcastic voice, "and I wonder who is being the good boyfriend and who is sitting here acting like an idiot!"

Harry stood up and walked out the door. Hermione didn't even bother making an attempt to follow him. She couldn't help it that she wanted both of them around. These days they felt like her only family. Why couldn't Harry understand that?

Hermione felt tears forming into her eyes. She hadn't really cried since battling Voldemort, when she felt like she was going to lose her friends, but at this moment in time she felt nothing but loss. She buried her head in the pillow and allowed the tears to fall into it freely.

* * *

"I'm still not understanding your logic, Gin. Why the bloody hell are you going to his house? Better yet, why are you even talking to him?! And even more, why are you even allowed to go?!" argued Ron with his sister on the way to Hermione's dorm.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't have to explain herself to anybody about what was going on between her and Draco. After Halloween night and the epic pranks that they played without getting caught, her and Draco's friendship had progressed rather quickly. No one really knew about it except for Blaise and Hermione, the only two people that Ginny and Draco thought would understand. Ron had only just found out as he seen the two of them in the library, as Draco was helping Ginny with some homework. He had almost hexed the boy to the end of the world, he was so angry.

"Draco and I are friends. Just because you and him don't get along, doesn't mean that I have to hate him too." argued Ginny.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Ron enraged."The shit he has said over the years to me about our family? The names he has called Hermione? You go for that now? Does he have you under some spell or some shit?"

"You are being ridiculous! Of course I'm not under any damn spell. Just let it go. Instead of wondering what I'm doing, worry about yourself and your fucked up situation that you won't do anything about!" said Ginny, immediately wishing she could take it back.

"Are you mental?! What the hell do I say to my best mate's girlfriend? Hello Hermione. Just wanted you to know that I fancy you to the moon and back ever since I didn't even know what it felt like to fancy a girl, and I hate that I didn't get up what I'm in bloody Gryffindor for and ask you to the Yule Ball before Harry, so I could confess my love for you. Now, why don't you be a dear and dump our best friend and be with me, yeah? And I promise I'll love you for more than just your body! I'll love you for who you are, what you stand for, and the gorgeous, intelligent, remarkable, sweet, and loving woman that you are. Yeah. That will bode well won't it Gin?"

Ginny was stunned. She didn't realize how deep the love that her brother had for Hermione ran. She felt horrid for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry Ronnie. I really am. If I had known-"

"Save it, Gin. It's okay, you didn't. And she can't either. Let's just drop it and go see what they are up to, yeah?" he said, giving his sister a small hug.

Ginny nodded and followed her brother down the hallway towards Hermione's dorm. An extremely mad Harry was walking from the direction of the dorm not even looking Ron and Ginny's way.

"Bloody hell Harry what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Harry stopped and gave Ron a look that he hadn't given him since they were feuding in 4th year. Ron stared back at him in confusion, as Ginny reached for her wand just in case something happened.

Harry closed his eyes to Ron and then walked off. The siblings watched as Harry walked away, clearly angry about something.

"How about I go this way and you go that way?" suggested Ginny. "Something is barmy because he looks furious at you. Maybe he might tell me, who knows."

"Yeah, you do that." said Ron taking off to Hermione's dorm.

He yelled the password out and went through the door without stopping. He went and knocked on Hermione's room door.

"Go away, Harry!" he heard Hermione say in a voice that sounded upset.

"Mione, it's not Harry, it's me, Ron."

"...come in." said Hermione.

* * *

Ron opened the door and entered her bedroom. He had never been in here before. It seemed so Hermione, and yet it didn't. Of course she had an entire wall dedicated to a bookshelf with books from the ceiling to the floor, but her room was also a bright blue with stars on the ceiling. Her bed was huge and high with periwinkle sheets and soft looking pillows. She had a wall full of pictures. Pictures of her family and pictures of the three of them as well as other friends.

She was lying down, head in her pillow crying. Ron melted instantly at the sight. He let his instincts take over and he got into the bed with her, laying down beside her and stroking her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head no.

"Did Harry do something?"

She nodded.

Ron felt anger growing inside. Sure, over the years they have each made the other cry in more ways than once, especially him and Hermione. But they were older now. Wiser. Those days were supposed to be behind them. It broke his heart and pissed him off that Harry had made his Mione cry.

He knew she wasn't ready to tell what was wrong with her. So he tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you wanna come with me to the Burrow?"

Hermione turned her head to face Ron. She didn't realize exactly how close he was to her. She had turned and seen nothing but the brilliant blue of his cerulean eyes. They looked warm, concerning, and sweet.

"You wouldn't mind?" she whispered.

"Of course not. Christmas with one of my best friends sounds fun to me...I mean I could invite Harry too-"

"No!" squeaked Hermione quickly. "That is to say, well, I mean-"

"He doesn't have to be invited if you don't want him there Mione. If you rather him not be there, just tell me and I won't say anything." said Ron, really concerned as to her actions but not attempting to question them.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron. I'll owl Mum and let her know that I'll be with you."

Ron smiled. "That's my girl. You do that. And stop that bloody crying, you're ruining your pillow." he joked.

Hermione gave him a smile. What would she do without this guy?


	12. Chapter12:The Boy Who Showed True Colors

Chapter 12: The Boy Who Showed True Colors

The next three days before it was time to head off for the holidays had been tense. Harry didn't even acknowledge Ron nor Hermione. Ginny wasn't able to get anything out of him and not only that, was extremely pissed and had served him a mean Bat-Bogey hex for calling her "a nosy git who wouldn't leave well enough alone".

Draco seemed to be the only one amused by everything that was going on. True, he didn't know what was wrong with Harry, but he found any discomfort in the Boy Who Lived's life rewarding to him. He had a laugh about it but didn't pay it any mind. He had things more important that Harry's feelings to worry about.

True, when Voldemort had been killed and the Death Eaters rounded up, his father had been the first to be shipped off to Azkaban. However, his presence lingered over Malfoy Manor like a ghost. His mother still listened to his demands when she would go and visit him, which he demanded of her as well. It seemed that Narcissa couldn't escape the man, even if he was in a place where he couldn't touch her.

It took him a lot of convincing to let her allow Ginny to come and visit. Not that she herself had any problems with the young Weasley. In fact, unbeknownst to Arthur and Lucius, Molly, Narcissa, and Andromeda had tea at least once or twice every two weeks since Ginny had left and gone to Hogwarts.

It was that she was afraid. Afraid that someone would go back and tell Lucius. Even from prison bars and dementors he could find a way to get her for her defiance. But she caved to her son, her one true love. He didn't imply it, but she could sense a bit of fondness for the girl when she spoke to him. She had told Molly, and she had agreed under the condition that Arthur didn't find out either. She simply told him that Ginny was planning on staying at school for grades purposes.

The train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 was awkward to say the least. Harry had reluctantly sat with Ron and Hermione, while Ginny, feeling the tension, left the cabin to find others to speak to.

Harry and Hermione sat beside each not her but neither looked, touched, nor talked to the other. Ron tried to create conversations but it always ended up either him conversing with Hermione, or him conversing with Harry.

Ron was at his wits end. He still didn't know exactly what the problem was. When he would ask Harry he would either get a dirty look or a two liner: "ask her."

The train pulled into the station. Sirius was waiting with Molly while Narcissa was trying to stand off as if she didn't know them.

Ginny had found Draco in his cabin and was starting to get nervous.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Ginny." said Draco amused by the look on Ginny's face. It was a look he rarely seen on the fiery Gryffindor princess. "One thing we must deal with before we leave this train however, is that inferno on top of your head that you call hair."

Ginny glared at him. "Where's your top hat then, Tuxedo Mask? Did you leave it with those scary roses you throw?"

"I see you have done your research, Ariel" smirked Draco.

"I asked Hermione and a couple other muggleborns about it." said Ginny smugly.

"Well since you kind of act like the only one of those bints that I like..." said Draco, pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell and pointed his wand at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her reflection in the window as her hair grew longer and thicker and black as night, her freckles disappeared off of her face, her eyes changed from brown to a deep purple, and her lips turned red with lipstick.

Ginny was amazed that he had managed to do all that with one spell. "I look amazing!" she said, admiring her face and hair. "Who am I meant to look like?"

"The character's name is Raye." said Draco, admiring his handiwork. "She is all about fire and flames. And she can be a bitch with a major attitude. You two have a lot in common."

"Oh. Well fuck you too then." said Ginny laughing as she pushed Draco over.

"Yeah and she has a mouth on her. Practically sisters. Come on Sailor Scout, let's see if anybody recognizes you."

Draco took her hand and walked down the hallway. They went over to where the trio were gathering their things and stood in the door frame.

"Happy Christmas there, Weasel" Draco said to Ron.

Ron looked up and sneered at Draco. Then he looked over and noticed the long raven haired girl whom he was holding hands with and he felt his face heat up.

"What are you playing at Ferret? Where is Ginny? And who is this?" yelled Ron, thinking that Draco was playing games with his sister.

The girl laughed a very familiar laugh that made all three do a double take to her.

"Ginny?" said Hermione, amazed at the girl standing in front of her.

Ginny grinned widely and the two girls did a shriek that made all three boys cover their ears.

"MERLIN I HARDLY RECOGNIZED YOU!"

"I KNOW I KNOW! DRACO DID IT!"

"GINNY! YOUR EYES! OH MY GOODNESS YOUR HAIR! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! AND GREAT THING IS NO ONE KNOWS ITS ME!"

"Whenever you're ready Ginevra..." said Draco leaning against the window.

"Oh...sorry...BYE YOU GUYS!" said Ginny as Draco pulled her out of the cabin.

When the pair exited the train, sure enough, no one recognized her as Ginny Weasley. Blaise had tried to hit on her thinking she was some student that he had somehow missed, and Theo Nott couldn't keep his eyes off her, calling her a beauty. Draco lied and told them that she was a cousin. He wished he had suggested something else, because at the mention of "cousin", Ginny had been almost pounced upon by every Slytherin boy 5th year and up and even two Slytherin girls.

They walked over to Narcissa where she gave her son a hug and a kiss. "Draco darling it's great to see you. And your friend. She rather looks like that one poster you have in your room that I caught you-"

"So Mother we need to be off then, don't we?" said Draco nervously, while Ginny tried to put two and two together.

Narcissa winked at Ginny and smiled. Draco looked at Ginny with a look that clearly said "don't say shit".

They got into a very luxurious car. "Normally since Draco has his apparition license we would just apparate to the property, but since you aren't of age yet dearest, you gave me an excuse to use the car. Draco darling, don't you think we should change her back? I'm sure she doesn't want to remain looking like that cartoon vixen you go on about." said Narcissa as she waved her wand and in an instant, Ginny looked like herself again.

"Mother...can you not?" groaned Draco.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I figured your friend knew about your muggle obsession." said Narcissa as if it was the most meaningless thing in the world.

Narcissa Malfoy. Wife of the infamous Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Speaking on muggle cartoons as if they were made in the wizarding world.

Ginny felt she was going to learn a lot during her visit.

* * *

' _The entryway is as big as my entire house_ ' thought Ginny as she looked around the giant entryway of Malfoy Manor. The only other place that she had seen bigger than this was Hogwarts and that was saying something. They had arrived at night so Draco said he couldn't show her anything outside until the morning, however, she had found herself astonished at the fact that she could fit every single Weasley relative she had in this place and still have room for other families.

"Your home is gorgeous, Miss Cissy." said Ginny, in awe. Narcissa had insisted that Ginny didn't have to be so formal here.

"Show her to where she will be sleeping, Draco. You can have the house elves bring you dinner there. I'm stepping out for a spell." said Narcissa as she kissed her son on the forehead and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.

"Your mom is very nice." said Ginny, still amazed by her surroundings.

"Of course she is. Where do you think such a specimen that is I would come from?" said Draco, trying to keep up the appearance of arrogance when inside he felt overjoyed that Ginny liked his mother.

Ginny smiled and followed Draco up the marble steps where he went up a second set of even bigger stairs.

"This is the way to my wing." he said suddenly feeling as if he should be modest. A feeling that he rarely had. "You can choose any guestroom you want."

"Which one is closest to your room?" she asked shyly. She felt she would get lost and wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Draco blushed and took her hand down the hallway. He made it to a wide door and opened it.

"Welcome to my room." he said nervously. No one except his mother, Blaise, and house elves had seen his actual room.

Ginny was totally shocked. She had always pictured Draco's room to be in Slytherin colors. Dark, depressing, some daggers here and there. Dark objects.

Instead she seen a room where the walls were a pale but gorgeous blue, his bed was massive with blankets and pillows they looked like clouds, a huge wardrobe, and posters of various things on his wall. Quidditch players, model brooms, and...

"That's the girl that you made me to look like?" asked Ginny pointing to one of the posters.

Draco felt slightly embarrassed. "You better not tell a soul Weasley. But yeah. If muggles did something right, it was this. I mainly read the books of it that they call mangas, but I watch the shows too when I can." he said pointing to the huge TV that he had in front of his bed.

"You really amaze me. But I'm somewhat mad at you." said Ginny as she sat on Draco's large bed.

"Why is that?"

"For someone who says he hates muggles and muggleborns, terrorizes them, and calls Hermione the M word, it's a shock to see you are a fan of something that is Muggle. Why do you do it? What is your deal? You've belittled my family so many times for being blood traitors, yet in secret, you act like one."

Draco sighed. He sat down beside her on the bed. He thought in his head if he should tell her or not. Would she really understand? Would she get mad and go away?

"I grew up being ruled under two dominant thumbs." began Draco. "My mother, contrary to popular belief, has no problem with muggles nor muggleborns. She has always respected them. Befriended them. Growing up we had muggles working in our home, and I would play with their children. Actually, me, Blaise, and Justin in Hufflepuff grew up together. His mum helped at our house."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears.

"My father, well, need I explain? He was so seduced by the Dark Lord and everything he stood for. His own father, my grandfather Abraxas, wasn't even as extreme as my father. My father would tell me stories about muggles saying they used to try to kill us for our magic or out of fear. I grew up horribly confused about everything. But I felt like I had to please my father and do everything he said. So, at as school, I became a major prat."

"I've said things that I hated myself for saying just to appear to my father's standards. I don't particularly like Granger, but I will say that I shouldn't have ever called her a Mudblood. Me and your brother may never get along, but that still didn't give me reason to speak on your family like I have. As for Potter, well, my hate for him won't change either."

"My father isn't here anymore and he will never return, Merlin forbid. I am no longer under his thumb. I can be free to say and do and act as I want. Be with who I want. And this is what I want."

Ginny looked Draco, astonished by his words. One the one side she was extremely angry at him for being a prick just to please his father. But at the same time she knew who his father was. What would have happened to him if he defied him.

"So you're a blood traitor like me." joked Ginny.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"And you're not really an arrogant, smart mouthed, nasty, antagonizing prat?"

"More like I look good, I speak my mind, and I challenge people." laughed Draco.

Ginny smiled. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because I trust you enough to let you into my world. My actual world." said Draco in a low, sincere voice.

Ginny found herself sliding closer to him on the bed. She had always thought that there was more to Draco Malfoy than he put on. She hadn't a clue that it was a secret liking for muggles, but she always sensed the good in him despite what Harry and Ron and basically everyone else would say.

"And Ginny?" said Draco looking directly into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping that you would be a part of my world as well."

Ginny leaned over to Draco and kissed him. He was hesitant at first to kiss her back but only for a second. Soon he was kissing her back with as much passion and heart as Ginny was.

Now Draco Malfoy had kissed his share of girls. But none of them had compared to this. This was real. This was actual feelings and respect and caring for each other. And he was not about to mess this up with trying to push anything further.

That was until Ginny laid down and pulled him on top of her.


	13. Chapter 13: The Girl Who Seen The Truth

Chapter 13: The Girl Who Seen The Truth

Hermione took a deep breath as she took in the smells of fresh baked bread, outdoors, honey, and her best friend.

The Burrow. She was in her second home.

The Burrow had been her sanctuary since the summer before 4th year when she first came to it. She remembered when she first seen Ron's house. He felt a bit embarrassed to show her, but she instantly fell in love at the first sight of it. The fact that it was so high and looked as if all it needed was a small gust of wind to blow it over, yet it was more than likely more structurally sound than a lot of building in Muggle London delighted her. The air was clean and crisp, the summer breeze was glorious to feel, and at night you could see every single star.

Seeing as it was now winter, Hermione was introduced to a totally different looking Burrow. She had never been here in the wintertime. The snow looked like an untouched blanket of pure white. The lake was frozen solid. The white of the snow seemed to make everything glow around them. And of course there were the stars that seemed to shine brighter.

Hermione had fallen in love once again. She wished she could just move here.

Christmas was amazing with all the Weasleys (minus Percy) under one roof. Mrs. Weasley had made Hermione her very own Weasley sweater, in a beautiful red with a gold H on the front. Ron had gotten her a necklace with a mini Hogwarts, A History book charm, and Ginny had sent her a box of special edition sugar quills with a note that said she had so much to tell her when they got back to school.

After presents were opened and carols were sung, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Angelina (who Fred had just recently proposed to) all took to the ice and went ice skating. Hermione tried to teach them the muggle game of ice hockey, which ended in sore butts and George almost cracking Ron's skull open with the stick they played with, but they all still had fun. Ron and Hermione even skated around, just the two of them. Hermione couldn't help but feel a rightness to the fact that they were holding hands and skating around.

Mrs. Weasley made them a delicious dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, all kinds of veggies, homemade biscuits, and freshly made pumpkin juice. Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's small balcony with homemade ice cream for dessert and looked at the stars.

"Can your mum homeschool us and we just stay here for the rest of seventh year?" said Hermione, smiling while eating her delicious ice cream.

Ron laughed. "You can stay here. I need a break every once in awhile."

"I wish I could stay here. It's so peaceful and carefree and quiet. No one pressures you to do anything or asks you to be someone that you're not." said Hermione absentmindedly.

Ron caught onto it. 'So that's the problem'.

"What do you mean pressure you? Did Harry pressure you, Mione?" asked Ron, extremely concerned.

Hermione flinched. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"I mean, that is to say...it's not like he tried to. He just wanted me to go with him to Sirius's house by ourselves. And before then he would bring up sex more when we would talk so I gathered that's why he invited me. Especially when I asked could you come too and he said no."

Ron dropped his spoon onto his ice cream. "You wanted me there and he said no? What the hell."

Hermione looked down at her bowl. "I wanted you to be with us. And I guess my reason for that was pretty selfish. I wanted you there so I could have an excuse to not do anything with him. He might have sensed that because he got really mad and started ranting about how apparently I act like I date the both of you and I said something that made him even more upset and he left."

"Well, what did you say?" asked Ron.

"I can't tell you that." hesitated Hermione.

"Why not? You're my best friend you can tell me anything you want. You do that anyways, why is this any different?" asked Ron, trying not to be annoyed at her.

"Fine. I got cheeky with him and told him that I was... And that you were being the good boyfriend and he was a prat." said Hermione stirring her ice cream.

Ron looked at Hermione. He wanted to bust out laughing but he felt that she wouldn't appreciate that. He could see she was embarrassed by her words. Or maybe she was embarrassed that she said something like that about him and he wasn't there to speak up.

"So I'm the other man? Not Blaise? And you didn't tell me?" smirked Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron amazed that he wasn't angry and thrilled that he could joke around with her like that. Harry would never.

"Well I thought you knew, Ron." said Hermione, with a wink.

Ron found himself happily confused. A part of him said to let it go. But another part decided that this was the best time to get it all open.

"I have a question for you."

"Sure Ron, what is it?"

"Do you think I would make a good boyfriend?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Of course you would. You're a wonderful person. Sure, you can be a right git when you want to be, but you're sweet and kind and caring and loyal. You do what you can to make others happy. And you're easy on the eyes." she said with a giggle.

"I'm easy on the eyes? Never heard that said about me but I'll take it. Thanks, Mione."

"You're welcome." said Hermione, as she spooned another delectable bite of ice cream in her mouth.

"I have another question for you. But I'm scared to ask it." admitted Ron.

"You're my best friend. You can tell me anything you want." she said, repeating Ron's statement.

"It's because we are best friends that is why I can't ask it."

Hermione looked at Ron. She was confused on where this was going. But she had a feeling.

"Just tell me, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Fine. Why are you with Harry if he wants things from you that you know you won't give to him?"

'Didn't see that question coming' thought Hermione taken aback.

Suddenly she felt nervous. "Well, I mean Harry is a good person. He used to not talk about things like sex."

"But he is arrogant as hell now, Hermione."

"Arrogant? Since when?"

"Oh you don't see it? He must keep that shit pretty hidden from you, but you can ask Ginny. She will tell you"

"Language Ronald!"

"Nope. I'm serious, Hermione. He's my best mate but he is a prat these days and it's not fair to you how he is being, and you seem to take it. I don't like watching that shit Hermione. I never did."

"He can be a prat Ron, but he has never been arrogant. Malfoy is arrogant." said Hermione, getting annoyed.

Ron was already there. "No Hermione, Harry has been a dick lately! Do you know he acts as if you are fucking expendable?"

Hermione's eyes got so big they could have popped out. "That's not true, Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed.

"Yes the hell it is Hermione Granger! His exact fucking words: 'You can't sit there and say that if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't want to shag her. I'm the bloody Chosen One for Merlin's sake. I can shag anybody I choose if I wanted to.' And I asked if that was the case why was he with you and he said some bs about you being smart and pretty, which you are, but that's not the point. He feels like you should have some fun once in a while. I had to listen to him talk about my best female friend like that. I wanted to punch him in the bloody face, Hermione!"

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry, which was not Ron's intentions at all. "Oh shit. Mione no, please don't cry. I didn't say...shit I'm sorry Hermione." he said pulling her out of her chair and wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione was distraught. She knew Ron wouldn't lie to her, so everything he said must have been true. And she needed to stop lying to herself. Harry had indeed developed an arrogance about himself starting in 5th year, and it had escalated in 6th when he was dubbed 'The Chosen One'. She didn't want to admit it and she didn't want to face it. She had seen the girls surrounding him. Her and Hannah Abbott were no longer friends, as she started owling Harry messages, even though she knew about the two of them being together. Harry acted as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was to Hermione.

She had also seen the way he would look at other girls. Especially Ginny. But she knew Ginny would never betray her, and that Harry wouldn't have a chance anyways. Ron would see to that.

She felt stupid. Really really stupid.

And Ron must be a mind reader.

"Don't feel bad about yourself Mione. You're not wrong, you're not stupid, and you're not bad. If you don't wanna do shit with him, you don't have to, and if he wants to be a prick, let him. But don't stand beside him if that's what he is going to be. That's my best mate, but I'm not gonna continue to keep quiet about how he is or how I feel any longer." said Ron stroking her hair with one hand and holding her in place with the other.

Hermione looked up at him. "And how do you feel?"

Ron looked down at the brown haired beauty in his arms and smiled. It went against the loyalty he had for Harry, but he wasn't going to keep it from her anymore. She didn't deserve that.

"I feel like you deserve better."

Hermione blushed. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a long kiss on the cheek. Ron felt his face grow hot and his heart melt.

"Thank you, Ron." said Hermione. "You always know how to make me feel better, and I love you for that."

"I love you too." said Ron

'More than you know' ending the sentence in his head.


	14. Chapter 14: The Boy Who Always Knew

Chapter 14: The Boy Who Always Knew

The Malfoy car pulled up at King's Cross station. Narcissa kissed both Draco and Ginny goodbye.

Over the course of two weeks, Narcissa had come to adore the young Weasley girl. She liked that Ginny was kind to Draco, and let Draco be his true self. She loved that the whole time he was home, Draco smiled more, laughed more. Not those snickers he would do under his breath, but genuine laughter. Something that she hadn't heard since he was a little boy. She would forever have a place in her heart for Ginny for bringing out her son's inner self and having him actually put it on display.

"Take care of my boy, darling." she whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded as she gave Narcissa a hug.

Narcissa pulled Draco in for one more hug and a kiss. "Draco darling, you hold on to her. She is a wonderful young lady, and she brings out the best in you. Please don't let yourself go back to the way things were."

Draco smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. I will, and I won't Mother."

"I love you so much, dear. Always know that."

"I love you too."

Narcissa smiled and waved the two off. She then got back in the car wiping a happy tear off of her cheek that had escaped from her eye.

Draco took Ginny's hand and walked over to the wall that led to the platform.

"So" began Draco. "What are we going to do about us?"

Ginny looked at her blond boyfriend and shrugged. "What do you want to do about us? Do you want to tell? Do you want to keep it a secret?"

"You're not a secret. And I don't care what people think anymore. But, what about your brother?"

"Let me worry about that. Let's just keep it kind of simple until we actually get to school. I'll go sit with them for awhile and then I'll come find you. Is that okay?"

Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss and smiled. "That will work. Don't be snogging any other blokes while you're away."

"Damn. I was planning on snogging on some firsties." joked Ginny.

They ran through the wall and separated as they boarded the train. Draco headed towards the back with the other Slytherins, while Ginny went looking for her brother and Hermione.

Draco found Blaise sitting by himself and joined him.

"I thought you died over the break, Drayke. No word or anything. What had you busy?" asked Blaise, looking at his best mate as he sat down.

"I was busy." busy answered Draco. "You could have came and visited you know."

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like being a fly on the wall watching you and Lady Red snog each other senseless." laughed Blaise.

Draco laughed as well. "How do you know?"

"Please. You can't get shit past me, Malfoy. I'm just glad you're happy mate."

"I am. And you sound like a sentimental git." said Draco, throwing a Fizzing Whizbee at Blaise.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't wank to cartoon characters"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Ginny found Ron and Hermione sitting in a cabin by themselves playing exploding snap.

"Hermione! I need you like right now!" yelled Ginny making Ron jump and Hermione grin.

"We are in the middle of a game, Gin. And I'm winning so go bugger someone else," said Ron laughing as he hugged his sister.

"Well I have a girl emergency, so unless you wanna leave, I'm taking her." said Ginny.

"Fine. You stay. I'll go find Harry I guess," said Ron, getting up and heading out the door.

"Don't go too far from me, my love," said Hermione blowing him a kiss.

Ron "caught it" and put it in his pocket. "Never," he said, and left the cabin.

Ginny looked at Hermione bewildered. "Ummm...what was that all about?"

"Nothing, nothing. We were just joking around," said Hermione, blushing.

"Sure. I have something to show you." said Ginny pulling a necklace from under her shirt.

Hermione gasped as she looked at the charm on Ginny's necklace. It was a heart in Gryffindor colors with a snake around it striped with silver and green.

"It's gorgeous Gin...oh my goodness! Did Malfoy give this to you?!" whispered an astonished Hermione.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Merlin's beard, you two are together aren't you? Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny sat back and laughed. "It warms up when he is thinking about me. So far it hasn't gone cold since he put it around my neck on Christmas."

"I...I don't know what to say, Gin." said Hermione hesitantly. "I wish I could honestly say that I'm happy for you. But you know how I feel about him."

"I know. And I wish I could tell you all that I know about him, but it's his business and I'll let him tell it. I will say this. He is more good than bad. He's still an asshole, but he's a good asshole. If that makes sense." giggled Ginny.

"So he's changed?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Not exactly changed. He is going to be his true self." said Ginny with a loving smile.

Hermione sat back and looked at her friend's face. She seemed enchanted by the boy. It was weird, but she trusted Ginny's judgment. So, if he was as good as she said he was, then it must be true.

"Just don't tell Ron or Harry just yet. I want to do it myself." pleaded Ginny.

"Of course not. You're secret's safe with me." said Hermione, giving Ginny a hug. "I have loads to tell you myself though, Gin."

Ginny leaned over with intrigue. "Tell away!"

* * *

Ron found Harry in a cabin talking to Lavender Brown. He seemed a bit too cozy with the the ditzy broad whose only interests were clothes, gossip, and boys anatomies.

"Harry?" Ron said as he walked in. Harry and Lavender jumped.

"Ron! Hey mate! Lavender was just keeping me company until one of you arrived." said Harry quickly. Too quickly.

Lavender looked like that muggle saying. A deer caught in headlights.

"Well I'm here now so Lavender why don't you just run along? Find Parvati or something." said Ron, trying to keep his cool.

Lavender got up and walked past Ron like she had been shamed. Ron glared at her as she walked away. He then went in and sat across from Harry, giving him a look of seriousness that was not going to dissolve anytime soon.

"How was your holidays, mate?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Eventful. How was yours?"

"Eventful," said Ron, sharply.

"What's eating you?" asked Harry, staring at his mate.

"You act like I didn't see that shit, Harry. You were holding her hand. I saw it." said Ron, anger growing inside.

"You've held Hermione's hand before."

"Don't give me that. She's my best mate."

"Right. Sure she is." scoffed Harry as he crossed his arms.

"What are you playing at?" asked Ron, bracing himself for anything.

"I'm not stupid Ron. I know. I've always known." said Harry.

"Always known what?" asked Ron. Surely he didn't mean...

"You fancy Hermione." spat Harry, as if it was disgusting. "Hell, you've always fancied her."

Ron was stunned. How could Harry know?

"How-?"

"How could I not know, Ron? You've been looking at her like a lovesick puppy ever since you fucking met her. You have always tried to find a way to be near her. To touch her. Shit, everybody fucking knows except for her."

"I'm not gonna sit here and deny it, Harry." shrugged Ron. "Yes, I do indeed fancy her. I more than fancy her."

Harry laughed loudly at this. "Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me that you love _MY_ girlfriend?"

" _YOUR_ girlfriend?" shouted Ron. "You've stopped treating her like a girlfriend a long time ago and you know it, Harry! All because she won't let you shag her! What kind of bullshit is that?!"

"Who the fuck are you to worry about if me and Hermione shag or not?! I can shag whoever I want to!"

"Like hell! You're with Hermione!"

"Am I still Ron? Or did you not try to worm your red headed ass into her yourself during her stay at the Burrow." snapped Harry.

It took everything in Ron not to punch Harry in his face at that moment.

"I didn't do a damn thing. I did tell her that she deserved better than your ass!"

"And what's better, you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The point is that she doesn't deserve to be with a prat who gets mad that he can't get some from his girlfriend because she doesn't want to. She isn't obligated to give you shit! And if you're going to be a prat to her like that, I hope you never ever see her knickers!"

"To hell with you Ron! You're being ridiculous. You act as if you would have gotten farther than I if you had asked her out. Shit I should have just let you do it and watched you fail. I don't even see how I even stayed in a relationship with her past fucking 4th year. I only asked her to the ball to see if I could get it!" said Harry, and immediately afterward he covered his mouth. He did not mean for that to get out.

Ron stared back at him, mouth wide open.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?! SO NOT ONLY DID YOU KNOW I WANTED TO GO WITH HER AND YOU ASKED ANYWAY, YOU ONLY ASKED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE WOULD SHAG YOU?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN FUCKING MALFOY!"

"And I only stayed with her to irk your nerves. I get what I want and eventually I'll get that out of her." Harry said with a smirk.

"Why you motherfu-"

"NO YOU WON'T!" boomed a voice coming from the door.

Ron and Harry snapped their heads to the direction of the open cabin door. Standing in the door with Ginny and a couple more Gryffindors was Hermione. And she had heard everything she needed to hear.

"Hermi…" stuttered Harry. "Hermione I-"

"Don't talk to me Harry." yelled Hermione on the brink of tears. "I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but I just knew it. That's why I never wanted to do anything with you. My subconscious knew that it was all you wanted me for. How could I have been so bloody stupid?!"

Harry stood there, looking at her. He didn't know what to say.

Ron's anger melted as he walked over to Hermione. "Mione, don't-"

"Just leave me alone, Ron. I need time to myself if that's okay with you." said Hermione, as she turned and walked past Ginny down the hall.

Ron took one last look at his now ex-best friend and walked out the door, slamming it shut


	15. Chapter 15: The Boys Who Battled

Chapter 15: The Boys Who Battled

It had been a week since the whole Hogwarts Express incident. By the time the train had reached Hogsmeade station the whole train knew what had happened. And by the end of dinner, the whole school, even the staff, knew.

Hermione broke it off with Harry as soon as they arrived at the school. Harry was hurt but not because he had lost his girlfriend. But for the fact that he had lost both of his best friends in one giant moment. He didn't really see that coming and he didn't really know how to deal with it. He knew he was wrong but he wasn't about to beg either one of them for their forgiveness yet.

Ron had found himself broken. His best mate had deceived him and purposely and selfishly took advantage of him and his feelings for Hermione. He would have never done anything like that to Harry. As much as they had been through he had trusted him not to be the way he was.

What was worse, Hermione wasn't talking to him either. She really didn't talk to anyone anymore. She would stay to herself. She ate by herself, went to the library by herself, and when she wasn't on class or the library, she stayed in her room.

Ron gave her her space. He knew he wasn't in the wrong but he also knew that Hermione needed time to process everything that had happened to her and Harry.

He wished that there was more than he could do for her but for now, she just gave her the space she seemed to have wanted.

Draco and Ginny had managed to keep their relationship under wraps with the exception of a few trusted people. They had talked it over on the train and thought it best for now because of their families and the effect it would have on them if they found out. Since the train they hadn't really been able to stop and speak to each other. Just playing eye tag from across the great hall during meals and the occasional brushing up against each other in passing. It took a toll on them to go from being all over each other to not even being able to properly say hi.

Ginny sent Draco an owl telling him to meet her in the Room Of Requirement at 9. She had a fun surprise for him. Since it was a Saturday, they didn't have to worry about curfew too much.

Ginny walked past the tapestry on the 7th floor three times thinking 'I need a place where me and Draco can be together'.

A door appeared and Ginny went through it. Inside was an exact replica of Draco's room at home.

She knew Draco was a stickler for time and she only had about 10 minutes to prepare for what she was going to do.

She had went to the Hogsmeade costume shop with a picture of the girl Raye from the mangas that he loved so much. The costume maker looked weirded out but intrigued and when she was finished it looked exactly like the photo.

She slipped it on and put on a pair of red heels that Hermione let her borrow. She then turned her hair black and long using part of the spell that Draco had used on her that Narcissus had taught her.

At 9 exactly Draco had opened the door and the sight he had almost made him drool.

There on the bed in a room that looked exactly like his was Ginny dressed at a Sailor Scout. She was laid out, back against the headboard, one leg on the bed and one leg bent up, her arm laying on her knee.

"Hey" she said looking over at the awestruck boy. She motioned her finger to beckon him over to her.

"Do you have any idea of the danger that you are in right now?" said Draco as he walked over to Ginny and climbed onto the bed.

"No but I'm ready to find out." said Ginny.

Draco slid in between her legs and started kissing her. His kisses were filled with passion and lust, his hands traveled up her bare legs causing her to shiver.

He started kissing and biting on her neck. Ginny untucked Draco's shirt and let her hands travel up his toned and smooth as silk back. Draco let out a moan as she lightly scratched down his back.

"You have way too many clothes on" whispered Ginny. Draco sat up and took off his shirt, throwing it into the floor. Ginny's eyes hungrily scanned over Draco's body. Quidditch and milk had certainly done his body good. He was like a well sculptured Adonis and it took everything in her not to lick up his chest

Not that he would have minded.

"Push that button on my costume." she told Draco pointing to the large bow with the middle of it being a big red button. Draco pressed it and the whole costume disappeared and reappeared onto the floor, revealing a lacy black bra and matching knickers.

"Holy shit" Draco whispered. "You are just full of tricks aren't you?"

They continued to snog each other. Hands touching every bit of skin that they could. Draco took Ginny's lips back as he took one of his fingers and slid it under her knickers and into her treasure.

"Oh my God Draco!" Ginny called out. She had never been touched like that before and the rubbing of his finger against her warmth felt amazing. She put her hand down Draco's pants, grasping at his manhood.

Draco's eyes seemed to come alive as she stroked him up and down. Just when she was about to take it out, the door flew open. There in the doorway stood Ron with his mouth wide open, Hermione standing behind him covering her face.

"Oh shit." Ginny whispered as Draco slowly moved from over top of her.

"Just let me give her her dress." he said slowly and cautiously to Ron as Ron stood in the doorway, his eyes glued to the prat that had his filthy hands all over his sister. Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm, ready to hold him back if he ever moved.

Draco picked up the costume and threw it to Ginny who quickly put it on. She climbed off the bed as Hermione pushed Ron gently into the room and shut the door.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Ron ran up to Draco and punched him square in the jaw. The girls screamed and tried their best to pry the boys away from each other. Draco had landed a punch to Ron's eye and arm while Ron gut checked him making him bend over and fall in pain.

"RONALD STOP!

"RON PLEASE!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU FUCKING FERRET!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME WEASLEY YOU'RE MENTAL!"

"RON! PLEASE STOP IT!"

The boys continued to roll around on the floor fighting each other. Hermione had had enough.

"IMOBILOUS!" she yelled pointing her wand at the boys and freezing them in mid punch and kick. Their eyes looked over at Hermione and Ginny who had taken her wand out as well pointing it at them.

"If the two of you don't calm down I swear to merlin I will give you a Bat-Bogey hex that will have you begging to tear your face off!". yelled Ginny.

"And I will hex off the both of your bollocks!" shouted Hermione."Now I'm going to take the charm off and if either of you swing at each other we both will hold true to our words do you two understand?!"

The boys eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Finite Incantatem" said Hermione and the two boys could move again. They both got off the floor giving each other deathstars.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione swiftly put her hand over it.

"Not one word Ronald Weasley until we say so. Understood?"

Ron glared at Hermione but nodded.

"You!" said Ginny pointing her wand at Draco. "Sit over there (pointing her wand to a table and chairs that had just appeared out of nowhere). And you sit on the other side we are going to sit here and talk about this like mature teenagers and not out of control firsties."

The boys did as they were told. Hermione sat beside Ron and Ginny sat beside Draco.

"Now," began Hermione. "I suppose Ron and I had better explain our intrusion yeah?"

"Ginny grinned as she looked at the bruise that was forming on Draco's jaw. "That would be nice".

"I've got-" Ron started to say.

"Save it." interrupted Hermione. "Now, Ron and I had headed up here to talk because Blaise was in our common to doing...well...what you two were about to do...Ron shut up!,...and we seen that the door had appeared and didn't think about the fact that someone could be in here because it had happened before so we came in and saw... well.." said Hermione blushing.

"Tell em what we saw! That prat ass violating my bloody sister!" yelled Ron

"Oh shut up Weasley I wasn't violating her!" yelled Draco slamming his hand down on the table.

"Ron chill out!" yelled Ginny. "He didn't violate me. He didn't pressure me, he didn't put me under a spell, he didn't bribe me or anything like I know that you are thinking. Draco and I have been together since the day we left the train station."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! How the hell are you with this prat?! He's fucking evil!?"

"No I'm not your ignoramus." growled Draco.

"Yes you are! You can't stand my family, you hate muggles, you're almost a fucking Death Eater!"

"Now see here Weasley-"

"Ron! No he isn't! He will never be a Death Eater! He doesn't want to be like his bloody father. Listen to him!" yelled Ginny.

"Better yet, look the fuck around you Weasley!" yelled Draco. "This is a replica of my fucking room!"

Ron and Hermione looked around. Ron was so focused on Ginny and Draco that he didn't even notice his surroundings.

"Malfoy, do you really have all this muggle stuff in your room?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Granger I do. And because Ginny is going to make me do it anyways... Ow love that hurt...and also because I should and I feel this way, sorry for calling you a Mudblood all that years." said Draco as he rubbed his side from Ginny elbowing him in it.

"So...all this time you have been calling me and my family blood traitors and talking shit because of it, you're really a fucking blood traitor too?! I can't believe this shit." said Ron looking at the posters in the room.

"I had to. My father. And that's all that you need to know Weasley." said Draco, not even remotely ready to tell the two of them what he had told Ginny.

"Well you're still an arrogant prat that I really don't want around my sister. Especially since I walked in with you about to...whatever. Ginny, are you sure this is what you want?" said Ron trying to move past it.

Ginny smiled and took Draco's hand. "Yes brother. He is who I want. He's my arrogant prat."

Hermione smiled at the two of them. In a way she somewhat envied them. They already looked so in love. She wondered if she would ever have something real like that someday.

"You hurt my sister in any way, shape , or form, and I will kill you Malfoy, you got that?" threatened Ron.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Weasley." said Draco.

"I'm so happy you two are going to get along!" squealed Ginny.

"Hey I didn't say all that"

"What gave you that impression."

"Oh shut up don't ruin it." giggled Ginny. "Come on Draco let's let these two hash it out."

Ginny hugged her brother and whispered thank you in his ear. She hugged Hermione and took Draco's hand and left Ron and Hermione by themselves in "Draco's room".


	16. Chapter 16: The Boy Who Triumphed

Chapter 16: The Boy Who Triumphed

Ron continued to look around the replica of Draco's room. He wasn't look at anything in particular. He just wanted to keep his mind from going back to when the bloody wanker was all over his sister.

Hermione couldn't help but be slightly amused by the way Ron was trying to force himself to come to terms with his worst enemy dating his only baby sister. Especially since she knew before hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione as she sat down on the sofa in the room.

Ron looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Well no honestly if you must know...stop giggling it isn't funny...I really don't know how to feel right now."

"I didn't mean emotionally Ron. I meant physically. Your face is swollen."

Ron hadn't noticed the pain until she mentioned it. Soon his face, arm, fist, and torso were throbbing.

"You'll take care of me won't you?" asked Ron poking out his bottom lip.

Hermione laughed. "Oh you big baby. Hold on." She closed her eyes and the room changed around them to a replica of her dorm room. Rob went over and laid down on the bed.

'Thanks for that. Merlin knows what was on those sheets." joked Ron.

"You're such a prat. Take your shirt off so I can see the damage."

Ron sat up and because of the pain had to slowly take off his shirt. Hermione had to stop herself from staring. She had seen his chest before but for some reason at this moment he looked positively sinful. He laid back down on the bed and Hermione took in a deep breath to compose herself as she waved her wand over him.

"Well you didn't glow so you don't have any broken bones. But I can see where you're bruising. Hold on I have some cream for that in my bag."

Hermione reached into her messenger bag. She searched around until she found the canister of cream that Madam Pomfrey had given her when she had gotten a nasty bruise from a hex in her 6th year.

She opened the canister and placed it on the bed. She looked at Ron, then down at herself, and then back at Ron again.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

Hermione started blushing. "Well, the best way for me to put this on you thoroughly is to...well...straddle you."

"Oh...OH!...Well I mean if that makes you uncomfortable then I..."

"No no...it doesn't." said Hermione in a low voice. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Ron felt his ears turn a violent red. "I mean as long as...as you're comfortable I'll be...well...sigh...I don't mind. I'll be fine." said Ron who couldn't think of anything else to say.

Hermione took her shoes and cloak off and placed it on the bed. She then giggled and climbed onto the bed, swinging one of her legs over Ron and lowering herself directly onto his manhood.

 _'Bloody fucking hell Ron! Don't fuck this up! Think about every single gross thing you can so you won't focus on...oh fuccccccccccck she is rubbing on my chest...okay shit think! What I just saw with the ferret was really messed up...god this feels good...OKAY OKAY THOUGHT NOT WORKING! Ummmmmmmmmm okay that slag hag Pansy doing that belly dancing shit Parvati does...ugh. Sick. Okay that works...fuck Hermione stop moving your hips!'_ The bat the in Ron's mind was raging.

"Ummm Mione? You might wanna stop moving your hips." said Ron slowly.

'Oh I'm sorry. Was I hurting you?" said Hermione looking down at Ron.

"No...not exactly...just...I wouldn't want anything to..."

"Oh...yeah you're right I'm sorry. I wasn't even aware that I was doing it." giggled Hermione as she put more cream on the hands and started rubbing at his side.

Ron closed his eyes and relaxed himself as he focused on Hermione's hands this time. The feel of them on his skin rubbing him so he could feel better was wonderful. He felt as if she was putting her emotions into what she was doing.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself. The feel of Ron's hard but soft body under her fingertips was exhilarating. The little pleasurable noises he would make from time to time sent shivers up her spine.

She had run out of cream on her hands but she couldn't help but continue to rub on Ron's chest. Ron didn't mind at all. He had absentmindedly put his hands on her legs and started to make the same motions that Hermione was making on his chest. When he had caught himself he was about to stop until he looked up and seen Hermione's face.

Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was loving the way it felt. So he continued mimicking her hand movements. Hermione started moaning and it was causing Ron to lose himself once again.

"Ron?" whispered Hermione, feeling herself conjuring up some Gryffindor impulse.

"Yes Mione?"

Does your cheek hurt? It's really red."

"A little bit. Not as much as it did earlier. Why?"

Hermione leaned over slowly and kissed Ron's cheek. Ron's eyes popped open in surprise but he didn't move, other than the small circles he had been making with his thumbs on the soft skin of Hermione's legs.

Hermione continued to give small kisses on every inch of Ron's cheek. Ron closed his eyes and savored every kiss she gave him.

Hermione placed a small kiss on his nose. And then she found herself pressing her lips against his.

It took Ron a couple seconds to realize that Hermione had indeed kissed him but once he realized it he started to kiss her back. Hermione sighed at the response and took her tongue and licked his lips begging to enter. He parted his lips and allowed her tongue to explore his. They danced in sync with each other, passion and emotion that had been bottled up for years finally getting an opportunity to release.

Ron moved his hands up to Hermione's waist and sat up, holding Hermione as close as he could to his chest as the kissing got more intense. Hermione out her hands on the back of Ron's neck, twisting her fingers within his soft hair that felt like silk flowing through her fingers. Ron moved his lips off of hers and slowly placed soft kisses on her ear and the area under it. He gave her a small nibble, bringing Hermione out of her ecstasy and back to reality.

She pushed Ron back a bit so she could look in his luscious blue eyes. Ron looked back into hers with shock and awe.

"I'm so sorry Mione." I didn't mean-"

"Shhhh..." said Hermione putting her finger on Ron's lips. Ron gently kissed it.

"What are we doing Ron?" asked Hermione looking afraid all of a sudden.

Ron didn't know exactly what to say. One minutes she was trying to make him feel better, the next minute they were snogging. Did she want to do this? Was this okay for them to you.

"We are doing whatever it is you want to do. It's all up to you Hermione." said Ron.

"So. If all I wanted to do was snog you senseless, would that be okay?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Because after we're done then what would we be?"asked Ron. "Because to be honest, I want to be more than just someone you snog. And I've always have."

Hermione gave Ron a shy smile as she felt her cheeks grow warm from the blushing she was doing.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Hermione praying that it was what she wanted as well."

Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes and twirled his finger around one of her curls.

"You. All of you." he said.

Hermione smiled big. "Then you have me" she whispered as her lips met his once again.


	17. Chapter 17: The Boy Who Fooled Them All

Chapter 17: The Boy Who Fooled Them All

June 1998

On a beach in Hawaii, 5 unlikely friends were sunbathing. Well actually three friends and two that people couldn't believe Ron Weasley actually changed his mind about.

Graduation had happened yesterday and Draco's mother felt that her son and his "friends" had earned a vacation so she allowed Draco to take whoever he wanted to vacation in the summer villa that the Malfoy family owned in Hawaii.

Ron was shocked that he had invited Hermione along. He thought that it was Ginny's doing, but Draco admitted that he invited Hermione to be nice, and invited him to be nice as well...to Hermione whom he felt would hex him if he didn't. Blaise and Ginny were automatic pics.

Even though Blaise was ideally the 5th wheel, he had no problem with this. His charisma and good looks had already scored him two dates and he hasn't even been in Hawaii for 2 hours yet.

Draco and Ginny were still being cautious about their relationship. When Ginny had invited Draco over for Easter they broke it to the rest of the Weasley clan that they were together. Bill and Charlie were indifferent, while the twins and Arthur were livid. Draco had almost died three times that visit, but when Ginny, Molly, and surprisingly Ron had put their feet down the twins eased up and started to tolerate Draco. As expected, Arthur didn't budge.

Ginny still had another year of Hogwarts to go, but Draco and her had promised each other that they would remain together. They had formed a true bond that they felt couldn't be broken no matter who didn't like it.

Ron and Hermione were going strong. When the school found out that they were together basically everyone told them some form of "about time". Some people had lost or won bets. Even the teachers had a pool going. Dumbledore and McGonagall came out 50 galleons each richer.

At first things seemed somewhat rocky. They had feelings that they needed to get out and Ron felt somewhat mad at first to discover that Hermione felt the same way he did about her all these years. They argued about that for days till they realized that in the end both were wrong for not opening their shy mouths.

"It's horrible. I just can't tan" said Ron looking as his pale skin. "All I do is get more freckles. It's like the freckles absorb the sun and multiply or something."

"Well I happen to like your freckles Ron." said Hermione kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"None of that. You're messing up my beautification." said Draco to the couple. "Unlike you Weasley, I can develop a tan that would rival those muggle Gods that Granger tried to show me on that one cartoon movie where everybody was glowing."

Ron sneered at him. "So sorry to disturb you Princess. God forbid I interrupt you acting more of a girl than your girlfriend."

"Piss off."

"Fuck you"

"Are they always like this?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Ignore it. I always do. It'll become background noise eventually" said Hermione putting on her sunglasses.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, where is she? I could have sworn she was here whispering naughty things in my ear a minutes ago." said Draco with a smirk that was directed to Ron. He knew that Ron couldn't stand it when he and Ginny would talk about or even hint about sex.

"You're an asshole." said Ron.

"Language Ron!"

"Seriously though, where is she?" Draco asked again.

"She had said something about getting more sunscreen. Ginny burns easily. You would have known that if you weren't too busy focusing on your godlike tan, Hercules."

Draco rolled his eyes at the freckled git. He couldn't help that Ron had actually grown on him. He was shocked both he and Hermione had grown on him. But he guessed it was for the better especially since he was dating Ginny and was not planning on giving her up anytime soon.

The 4 stayed outside for 20 more minutes then decided to go inside and get something to eat.

"Ginny? Babe where are you at? You were supposed to be outside basking in my glow! Draco shouted out once they were in the house.

"Conceited prat" muttered Ron.

Suddenly Hermione reached out for Ron's arm.

"Wait..." said Hermione cautiously. "Something isn't right."

Blaise took out his wand. "I sense it too."

Draco looked panicked. "Ginny? GINNY? GINNY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! STOP PLAYING GAMES!" shouted Draco as he ran through the house looking for her.

Hermione and Ron took out their wands as well. Things seemed way too peaceful. Too quiet. Something was very much out of place.

Draco ran back to the group. "She's not here! I looked in every bloody room!"

"Calm down Malfoy, maybe she went to a shop or something" said Hermione trying to calm Draco down.

"Bullshit! Don't you think she would have told at least one of us?!"

"Uh Drayke?" said Blaise in a shaky voice. "Mate, you might want to read this."

In Blaise's hand was an expensive looking piece of parchment. Draco thought that it was from his mum.

He took the parchment and read over it.

"Fuck..." whispered Draco.

"What is it? What does it say?" said Ron starting to grow worried.

"Ginny isn't here." said Draco in a low voice as he held out the parchment for Ron and Hermione to read.

D.

Nice try. But I always find out your little secrets.

* * *

Harry sat in the dark parlor sipping on a good brand of fire whisky. He winched as the strong liquid burned as it traveled down his throat.

He had taken to drinking the stuff ever since he fell out with Ron and Hermione. After that day on the train none of them ever talked to him again. And while the reasons were justified, it still didn't take away from the fact that he lost his two best friends.

Another thing that had annoyed him was Draco Malfoy. He had thought that with the talks that he and Ginny had shared, they were getting closer and he had planned on trying to get with her after Hermione. But Ginny had stopped talking to him as well and then a month later he had spied Draco and Ginny kissing after their last Quidditch game.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Ah, Potter. I see you've returned." said a hooded figured.

"I told you I wouldn't be long." said Harry annoyed.

"So you did. To be honest, I didn't think I could trust your word. As it was you who defeated the Dark Lord last year."

"I am a Gryffindor after all. We always keep our words." said Harry.

The man in the hood laughed. "A Gryffindor indeed. What Gryffindor betrays the ones he calls his friends?"

Harry swallowed hard. "They are no longer my friends. Look I don't have time for this. I've done what you told me to do."

"Yes you did and I applaud your efforts. Now all we have to do is wait."

Harry got up and joined the man in the hood. They walked down the hall of the massive house to a room that was made of glass.

Inside were two women put to sleep by a spell.

Narcissa Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

"You're missing one." said the man.

"Yeah well, she stuck with the boys. I had gotten lucky with capturing Ginny. You're not going to hurt them are you?" asked Harry perhaps a little too late.

The man took off his hood. "Not too bad. At least not right now. A Weasley. A bloody fucking Weasley. I can't believe he would stoop that low. And Cissa allowed it. No matter. They will all suffer soon" said Lucius Malfoy with a sinister laugh.

* * *

AND ITS OVER!

Well this story is. Hop on over to the sequel Harry Potter And The Death Eater's Revenge and continue the saga.

I've enjoyed writing this story and I am so thankful for all the reviews and messages that I have gotten for it. You guys are life.

Check out my other stories which I hope to be finishing soon.

Happy Reading! 3


End file.
